Don't Stop Believin'
by Pancakes10210
Summary: Max and Fang were two best friends with amazing talents, but when Fang get's the job of a life time and leaves. Will Max be stuck without him forever? NOPE! A year and a half later Max goes to NYC and see's Fang and his new crew. Will she let Fang back in or will she leave him behind and follow her dreams instead? FAX! HUMOR! IGGSTER! LET'S READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**A/N I love you all! 3**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye!**

"OMG! MAX DID YOU HERE THE NEWS?!" My best friend Ella screamed. I shut my locker and turned towards Ella who was beaming so big you would think she would tear her skin. But before we see what the big news is let me introduce myself, my name is Maximum Ride. Not Maxine! I'm a normal high school freshmen living in Arizona with my best friend Ella and other best friend Fang. Ella has long brown hair, tan skin, brown eye's, and is an amazing dancer. I mean I'm not even joking, that girl as won so many awards that she has a closet full of them! Then there's Fang who has black hair, black eye's, olive skin, and seems to alway's be wearing all black. Fang is what you would call a-model-in-training because he apparently has movie-star good looks, but I've never really noticed because I've alway's seen him as just Fang. But there has been stalking issues with him by some of the girls in school, so I guess it's true. Then there's me with my shoulder length blonde hair, brown eye's, green braces, and tan skin. I guess you could say I'm the normal one in my group since I really don't have model ready looks or crazy dance moves. Though they do say I have a broadway potential singing voice, but I enjoy doing track more and I've won more track awards than singing awards in my life, so it's like a no-brainer you know. But last week Ella dragged me to this art academy a few hours away for the auditions they were holding and she made me audition with her saying, "_This could be my big break and I want you to share it with me every step of the way!" _She's such a drama queen.

"Hello! Earth to Max!" I heard Ella say.

"Uh, sorry El's what did you say?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?" She repeated.

"Uh, what news?" I questioned while she took my hand and lead me through the halls.

"That the results of our auditions are going to be arriving today!" She sang.

"Oh..._them_." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean '_Oh...them.' _This could lead us to our futures Max and all you can do is shrug!" Ella said.

"Yerp." I said.

"Could you at least act a little more excited." Ella asked. I decided to think about it for a minute and decided I could at least pretend I was excited.

"_Did you just say, did you just say, that the results our hear! I can't wait, I can't wait to see if our future's near. _" I sang loudly. Ella gave me a huge smile and skipped happily out the front doors. I rolled my eye's at her antics and followed her out the doors to the parking lot.

"Do you think I was good enough? I mean I wasn't pointing my toes as far as I could, but I went for hip hop instead of ballet. Ugh, I knew I should have done ballet instead of hip hop, but noooooo I had to show off by doing flips and high kicks!" I shook my head at Ella as she fumbled with her lock and I slowly pried her hands away from her bike and made her look at me before saying,

"Ella you did just fine. You're the one that's probably going to make it anyway, so don't worry. Okay?"

"Max, you know you have as best a chance as I do with your voice! I mean..."

"Ella, do you really think they want this?" I said gesturing to my blue basketball shorts and white tank top, "I mean I don't think they can handle this much awesome that is me and my amazing style anyway." I added a cocky grin at the end, which seemed to cheer her up since she let out a little laugh. She was about to say something to me when her phone started to buzz.

"Hey, Mom." Ella said sweetly into the phone.

"HI MRS.M! IT'S ME MAX BY THE WAY! ELLA SAID SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! BUT DON'T WORRY I DO!" I screamed into Ella's cellphone. Ella quickly shoved me away and gave me a stern glare before returning to her conversation.

"Yea, that was Max...uh, huh...WHAT!...REALLY?...I DID...OMG, THANKS MOM! I'LL BE HOME SOON." Ella let out a loud scream and started jumping up and down with a giant grin spread across her face.

"Wow your Mom took that well." I said sarcastically.

"I GOT IN!" Ella screamed.

"THAT'S AWESOME, ELLA!" I screamed equally as excited.

"I got to get home, but call me when you find out your results." Ella quickly give me a hug and rode away, but not before adding,"MY MOM SAY'S NO COOKIES FOR A WEEK BECAUSE YOU WERE RUDE!"

"Damn..." I muttered, but started walking in the opposite direction to my house. When I was about half way there my phone started to buzz and I checked the caller ID and it said F_oster__-BEAST_. I let out an irritated groan before answering in my most pleasant voice,

"Hey, Anne."

"_Oh Max! Your not going to believe what you just got in the mail!" _

_"_What a letter that say's I get a new foster family?"

"_I wish! But sadly that wish didn't come true for both us, but you did get your letter from your auditions today!"_

"If you read it you technically broke the law and that means I have the right to sue you...PLEASE SAY YOU READ THE LETTER!"

_"Thank Heavens it's a boarding school, which means you don't have to live with us anymore!" _Anne replied excitedly.

"I got in?"

_"YES,SO COME ON HOME SO YOU CAN START..." _I slowly shut my phone and stared at it in shock. But then I felt a smile creep onto my face and before I could stop myself I screamed,

"I GOT IN! I'M FREE!" I started jumping around and quickly took out my phone to call Ella, but before I could press send I heard someone scream,

"MAX! WAIT UP!" I quickly turned around and saw a very familiar black figure running towards me.

"Hey Fa...AHHHH!" I screeched as Fang lifted me off the ground and spun me around with a giant grin. I started giggling loudly as he spun me faster and faster, but then all too soon he decided to set me down on my feet and that's when I finally got to say,

"Wow Fang with a grin! I never that I would see the day."

"Hahaha very funny, but your never going to believe what just happened too me!" He said shaking my shoulders with excitement.

"You finally came out of the closet?"

"Shut up! I need to tell you this!" Fang said more sternly.

"Fine Dad, but I get to tell you my news after."

"Deal! Okay I just got discovered by this woman online who saw some of my pictures and she wants me as one of her models!"

"OH MY GLOB, FANG! THAT'S AMAZING!" I said while wrapping him in a hug.

"Wait there's more. I told the girl about you and your situation with the foster care and she said you could come with me and maybe even train to be a model too! Isn't that amazing?" Fang said holding me tighter, but I quickly dropped my hands from his back and suddenly tensed up. Fang immediately noticed and gently pulled back and asked,

"What's wrong?" Well what's wrong is I just got accepted into a once in a life time opportunity to become a real singer and my best friend just asked me to run away with him and become a model, but could I really tell him my news after hearing his? I mean of course I want to go with Fang, but could I really give up this opportunity. _'Maybe I should tell him my news first and then we'll know what to do and can figure this out together.' _I thought reasonably, _'Yea just tell him Max he'll understand and know what to do.'_

"Fang, I don't know if I can because I just got..."

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Fang yelled surprised, "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND DON'T YOU WANNA COME WITH ME?"

"Of course I do, it's just..."

"IT'S JUST WHAT MAX? I THOUGHT THIS WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY AND SAVE YOU FROM THE FOSTER CARE YOU HATE SO MUCH!"

"Fang, it's just I got this..." I started to explain in my most patient voice, but Fang didn't seem too even be listening anymore. I let out a sigh and placed my hands on his shoulders trying to make him look at me, but he quickly just shoved me away and took a few steps back.

"Fang, just let me explain." I pleaded painfully.

"No, Max...maybe it's for the best if you didn't come after all if it's this much trouble to decide."

"_Fang, please. Just listen to me!_" I begged to him. Which trust me I never beg unless if it's really serious and I think this definitely makes the cookie.

"Goodbye Max...have a nice time being stuck here for the rest of your life. Maybe you'll get lucky and get hit by a bus so you don't have to be a maid forever for Anne." Fang sneered before running away in the opposite direction.

"I got accepted into a school that could change my life, Fang and I really want to know what you think I should do." I whispered to late, but gave his retreating form one last glance before letting the tears fall and I slowly walked away towards my future without him.

**ALRIGHT NEW STORY THAT I HOPE YOU ALL WANT TO READ! NEXT CHAPTER IS WERE THE FUN GET'S TO BEGIN, SO THAT MEANS I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO REVIEW! SO DO IT...NOW! :)**

"


	2. Best summer ever!

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

A/N Thank You for the reviews!

Chapter 2: Tripping Fields

**One and a half years later.**

"_ALL I WANT IS CA-A-ASH!"_ A kid named Ratchet sang from a few seats in front of me.

"RATCHET! SHUT UP!" I screamed at him for the fifth time on this trip. If you're wondering what's going on now, well me and a few specially chosen students from my school are going on a field trip to NYC! Which consists of moi, my best friends Ratchet, Holden, Nudge, and Ella. Then there's a few other kids named Lissa, Star, Sam, Dylan, Tessa, and JJ. We are all what you would call artistically enhanced, which is why we are being sent to NYC so we can study our talent's in a more artistic environment as our permission slips put it. But I saw it more as a chance to sing, eat cookies, and have a better summer before Junior year starts than being stuck at my foster home all summer. So now that you know what's going on let's return to the present shall we...

"Maaaax you ruined my groove!" Ratchet whined while kneeling on top of his seat so I can see his pouty face.

"Well, if you sang a better song that wasn't born on youtube I wouldn't have too." I said simply with a shrug.

"Yeah Ratchet don't sing a Fred song while we're all trapped on a bus with each-other." Ella agreed next to me.

"Fine, I'll sing..." Ratchet paused for a moment deep in thought and I took that as the opportunity to steal his groove even more by singing,

_"My babysitter's a vampire! She looking at me like I'm dinner tonight! My babysitter's a vampire gonna need a wooden stake and a garlic milkshake to keep me alive!"_

"HEY! YOU SAID NO YOUTUBE CLICHES!" Ratchet accused hotly.

"Yeah, for you not for me." I explained.

"THAT'S NOW FAIR!" Ratchet screamed.

"WELL LIFE'S_ NOT FAIR!" I screamed back._

_"_MAYBE NOT FOR YOU, BUT IT IS FOR ME!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HOLDEN SAID TO ME LAST NIGHT!" Ratchet let out a gasp and looked between Holden and me in shock. 'Go_od_ thing_ Holden fell asleep or else he would be REALLY mad about this arguement...again.' _I thought before Ratchet whispered,

"I thought I meant something to him...so does that mean that you and Holden are?"

"Yes...but only for..."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT-UP ALREADY!" Lissa screamed loudly. Ratchet and I threw each-other knowing looks before screaming,

"LISSA SAID A BAD WORD!"

"You guy's are so immature." Lissa growled before plopping her headphones back into her ears and snuggling into Sam's arm.

"We are soooo immature." I scoffed in Lissa's shrill voice.

"Yeah we are!" Ratchet agreed proudly sitting back down in his seat. I looked over at the clock to see it said it said 4:15 am, which means we had 45 mintues to go...fun.

"Why not you take a rest." Ella suggested giving me a slight nudge.

"Why? I'm not tired." I asked even though I haven't slept this whole trip. What can I say I'm excited.

"So, you can do great for your audition at 9 later."

"Fine..." I agreed after a moment and plopped my head onto her shoulder before falling into immediate darkness that is slumber.

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER!

"THANK GOD WE ARE OFF THAT BUS! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE IF I HAD TO BE STUCK WITH MAX AND RATCHET FOR ANOTHER 5 MINUTES!" Lissa screeched while stepping off the bus.

"That hurts Lissa." I said placing my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"It's okay Max, she's just jealous you can sing and she can't." Nudge scoffed from behind me.

"Ha, JEALOUS OF HER! WHY THAT IS..."

"Alright settle down children." Mrs. Aaron interrupted calmly, "We are here to learn about _our own_ talents, not other people's flaws." Mrs. Aaron is our supervisor for the trip and is here to make sure we all don't get shot while here. But she's only in charge of us at the hotel because we're all split in to groups based on our talent's and will have mentor's who babysit us instead. My group consists of all the singers which are Moi, Ratchet, Nudge, and Dylan. Then there's the dancers which are Lissa, Ella, Holden, and Sam. Then the last group are the musicians which are JJ, Star, and Tessa or aka Lissa's dogs.

"But, Mrs. A Max's little friend over there was insulting me." Lissa said irritably while flipping her flaming red hair behind her shoulders.

"RACIST!" I screamed loudly, pointing my finger at her.

"HOW WAS I BEING RACIST?!"

"YOU WERE BEING RACISTS TOWARDS LITTLE PEOPLE EVERYWHERE! IT'S NOT THERE FAULT THEY CAN'T GROW! DO YOU HAVE NO SOUL? You related to Hitler aren't you?" I accused dramatically. _I love bothering her. _I thought. Ratchet gave me a slight nudge telling me he was loving this and I give him grin before turning my attention back to a very annoyed Lissa. What can I say I'm immature when I don't get enough sleep.

"That's enough Max." Mrs. A warned before adding, "Alright children your auditions for the camp are at 9 which gives you 4 hours to prepare yourselves and meet your mentors. I wish you all luck and will see you when you return."

"I LOVE YOU MRS. A!" Ratchet screamed as she walked away.

"You both are idiots." Holden sighed. I give him a shrug while Ratchet gave him a smile and shove before agreeing,

"You know it!"

"Alright Max and Ratchet's stupidity aside, we need to get ready!" Nudge exclaimed.

"We have four hours." I said dumbly.

"Yeah, four hours to get you, me, and Nudge ready is not a lot of time." Ella said grabbing my hands and leading us towards the hotel doors.

"Pssh who said you were going to dress..." I stopped short of my sentence when we stepped through the doors of the hotel and stared at it in awe. The hotel lobby was huge and covered with plush couches and recliners with a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered in stone with fancy lights hanging off of them while the floor was covered with scarlet carpeting and fancy rugs. There was a giant fireplace on one side of the room with a giant bookcase next to it while on the other side of the lobby was a little mini bar with a flat screen behind the bar counter. Then there were multiple tables everywhere with either flowers or statues on top of them. But the best thing would have to be the giant fountain in the center with a giant angel spitting out water into it. After a few more moment's I looked at everyone else who seemed to be having the same reaction I was. Hey that's what you get for growing up in a small town across the country.

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Nudge squealed amazed.

"I know if this is the lobby then wait til we see our rooms." Holden said still dazed. That seemed to snap me out of my thoughts because I quickly looked towards the hall full of elevators and started sprinting towards them in excitement. I was half way there when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and throw me to the floor before sprinting ahead of me in there green high tops.

"RATCHET!" I screamed at his sprinting form.

"HAHAHA! I GET TO SEE THE ROOMS FIRST!" I let out a loud growl and pounced off the ground, but only to get shoved down again by...Holden.

"N-UH RATCH I'M FIRST!" He screamed tackling Ratchet to the ground. I waited until I saw Ella and Nudge running as fast as they could in their heels past me before I got up this time. I dusted off my skinny jeans and looked around frantically for a staircase and after what felt like hours, I found one in the far corner near the front desk. I quickly ran towards the door and threw myself against it, but what I didn't see was that the door said pull...and not push. So you can see why I just pretty much destroyed my shoulders. I muttered a few poor choses in words before calmly pulling the door open and then sprinting up the staircase to the 5th floor. I just opened the door and spotted room 209 when I heard the elevator ding and saw Ella and Nudge step out with their heels in hands and faces covered in sweat. We all acknowledged each other slowly and started approaching our door before running towards it and shoving each-other out of the way. But Nudge sadly was the most viscous in our little girl fight since she bit both of us on the hands and shoved us down before entering the room.

"OMG GUY'S THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Nudge screamed from inside.

"Well would if didn't shove us down.." Ella muttered. I silently agreed while offering my hand to Ella , who happily took and pulled herself up. We both then stepped into the room and saw 3 huge beds, a flat screen t.v, a dresser, a closet, a desk, blue couch, and a little jacuzzi in the corner of the room. Then two large windows on the wall with a beautiful view of central park. Ella let out a gasp and I just stared at it in awe before saying,

"Thank glob, I don't have to sleep on a couch all summer." Ella and Nudge let out loud laughs and we all came over and gave each-other a group hug before screaming,

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!"

**Alright thank you for all your reviews and I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS KIND-OF JUST A EXPLAINING KIND OF CHAPTER. BUT HEY WE NEED THOSE SO WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE I'LL ADD THE FANG CHAPTER TOMMOROW REVIEW!  
**

**Iggy: 16**

**Fang:16**

**Angel: 7**

**Gazzy: 9**

**Max: 15**

**Ratchet, Holden, Nudge: 15**

**Ella:16**

**Lissa, JJ, Tessa, Kate, Sam, Dylan: 15**

**Maya: 17**

**Mrs. A: 35**

**Bridget: 21 **

**Jeb: 25**

"


	3. Audition's and The Past (Rewrite)

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 3: Auditions and The Past

Okay, it's been just about 3 and a half hours and I'm ready to jump off the Statue of Liberty. I mean you would too if you were being tortured with beauty products against your will with absolutely no say at all. I mean it wasn't that bad in the beginning because all I had to do was take a hot shower while Nudge and Ella got ready, but I was really hoping it would have taken them longer then it did. But of course them being the wonder womans they are , I came out in only a towel and dripping wet to see them with makeup, hair, and nails all done in gorgeous outfits. Nudge was wearing a high, low maxi dress that was purple and white striped with strappy black heels and her hair up in an elegant bun with a few brown strands cascading her down her mocha skin. Then there was Ella who was dressed simpler with her dark hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing a red leo-tard with black yoga shorts over it and sliver high tops. So you could see my predicament to be immediately tackled in a chair and tied up, facing away from the mirror. What can I say we've had problems in the past. So then after 3 and a half hours I've been plucked, waxed, shaved, made up with more natural make up, hair dried and curled, and Nudge even left for an hour to get me an outfit that didn't have a skirt. Which leads us to now with me fully clothed and facing away from the mirror while Nudge and Ella beamed at my appearance.

"Guy's I love you, but we only have 30 minutes to get to our audition and I don't feel being late for that would be good." I said after another moment.

"Sorry, you just look so good that I could cry. But of course I won't because I'm not ruining my makeup!" Nudge exclaimed.

"So if there was a life-death scenario now that involved my life and the only way to save it would be for you to cry, you wouldn't because it would ruin your makeup! Man nice to know where our friendship stands." I scoffed.

"Shut up and just turn around!" I did as Nudge said and let out a gasp at what I saw. I saw me...well what I thought was me, I mean I looked completely different. My blonde hair was cascading down my back with elegant curls and was half up, half down with a gold bow. I then had on a white tank top that at just below my chest, flared out into a beautiful lace pattern that ended just above my butt. Then I had on a pair of metallic, gold shorts that ended at my thighs with a pair of gladiator sandals making me look like a greek goddess. Finally my eye's had on a little eye liner with glittery, gold eye shadow making my eye's pop and look more innocent. Then I just had on a clear lip gloss with a little blush to complete my look.

"Wow..." I said at last.

"WOW! That's all we get, I mean we did more than wow! We did great, fantastic, amazing, fabulous and I all you can say is...'wow'! I..."

"What Nudge means, " Ella interrupted, "Is wow can't cover how amazing you look." She finished with a grin. I ran over to them and gave them a giant hug, which they quickly returned and I was about to say something sweet, when we heard a giant knock on the door and a very annoyed Ratchet scream,

"WILL YOU GUY'S HURRY UP! I MEAN I KNOW YOUR GIRLS AND LOVE TO LOOK AT EACH OTHER, WHICH I TOTALLY DO TOO, BUT WE HAVE A CAB TO CATCH!" We all broke a part and rushed towards the door in excitement. When we opened the door we saw Ratchet in a very nice white button down shirt with black skinny jeans and a tan fedora looking at his watch in aggravation. But when we stepped through the door his jaw flew open and he looked us up and down with shock...espically at me.

"Man you guy's look great! But where's Max?" He asked pretending to look around.

"I'm right here, idiot!" I exclaimed playing along.

"Hmmmmm...I think I'm going to need a very slow hug from each of you to decide that." Ratchet said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Nudge and Ella let out groans while I just laughed at his stupidity and we all started walking towards the elevators.

"Ratchet you clean up nice." Ella said once we stepped out of the elevators.

"I know." Ratchet agreed. She gave a slight shake of her head and ran off towards the waiting taxi that had Holden waiting patiently in it. Nudge pranced after her and me and Ratchet just walked towards it at a leisurely pace.

"I can't believe you left Holden alone with a strange taxi driver." I said.

"Hey, he's a big boy and he wasn't that strange. I think he was starting to touch Holden with the crazy stories he was telling." Ratchet said.

"Where in particular was he touching him." I said with a grin. Ratchet let out a laugh and give me a shove which I easily returned with a laugh of my own.

"HEY, NO WRECKING THE MERCHANDISE!" Nudge screamed through the window. Ratchet and me continued to laugh while we entered the cab and after telling the cab driver where to go, we were off.

"You look nice my the way, short stack." Ratchet whispered in my ear.

"Thanks,but I'm not short."

"You're shorter than me." Ratchet said with a shrug.

"Good thing we're pretty now or else I would have to show you how tall I really am." I threatened.

"Try growing ten more inches, instead." Ratchet whispered with a laugh comparing my 5'7 to his 6'7 silently. I gave him a nudge and looked out the window to see the audition building appearing. I let out a low breath and thought, _'Here goes nothing...'_

* * *

_After the auditions..._

_"_Alright I can't believe you sang 'Hot Mess' for your audition!" Nudge exclaimed to Ratchet as we stepped out of the cab, "I mean don't you care what impression you leave on them!" She added after paying the cab driver.

"I feel I left a very strong impression on them." Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yeah...the impression he wants to be a stripper." I murmured to Dylan who let out a light chuckle.

"You know you would see every show Max!" Ratchet called.

"You wish!" I called back before adding, "Nudge what did that text say, again?"

"It basically said I'm in Central Park and you have to find me within an hour if you want me to mentor you or else you'll be stuck with Mrs.A, which won't be great for your careers. Then it said good luck and use your skills, except more cryptic." Nudge said repeating the text in her version. You see when we were done with our auditions me, Ratchet, Nudge, and Dylan got texts from our mentor basically saying find him or else. So now were in Central Park looking around for our so-called 'mentor'.

"Alright than fellow singers let's split up to find this weirdo and then get some delicious cookies to celebrate." I said already starting to walk away.

"Wait! Let's make this a little more interesting." Ratchet suggested.

"How?" Nudge asked nervously glancing from me to Ratchet.

"Why not we do this as a boy's vs girl challenge, whichever team finds him first buy's the other team whatever treat they want." Ratchet explained. I looked at Nudge and Dylan who both nodded their ends in a 'sure' kind of way.

"Alright it's a bet!" I agreed, shaking his hand. We both then parted way's and Nudge and I began are journey.

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Ugh, Max this is hopeless! There's like a billion men here and a lot of sexy ones at that. Ooo! Do you think our mentor will be sexy. Man now I really hope he is and young so I have a chance with him! Then we could go on dates and then soon he'll ask me to..."

"NUDGE!" I shouted throwing a pine cone at her, "That's not helping!"

"Sorry..." She mumbled rubbing her elbow.

"Obviously we're going to have to try a different tactic, if we're going to find this guy." I said going deep in thought. The text said use your skills, but what skills was he talking about. I mean could singing a song really lure him in, when he doesn't even know what we sound like. Maybe he was talking about my amazing eating skills...

"OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Nudge squealed looking towards a giant crowd of screaming girls.

"What that Justin Bieber's fan girls were having a meeting." I asked sarcastically.

"NO! That Nova tweeted that she was going to be filming some of her new music video here in Central Park! I heard that Nick and a few other models are going to be in it too!" She yelled excitedly.

"Who?" I asked dumbly. Nudge let out a startled gasp and exclaimed,

"I know you don't follow models, but you don't know who Nova is!" I flinched a little at the word models, but composed myself before she could notice and just gave a shook of my head.

"UGH! She's only the hugest pop star in the world! Can we go see her?"

"No!" I said sternly, "We have to find this guy in under 45 minutes."

"Please!" Nudge pleaded. I shook my head at her again and she let out a defeated sigh, but decided to add, "But what if the guy is over there?"

"Why would he be with a whole bunch of screaming girls?" I asked.

"To hide, duh! You know what you go look over here and I'll look over there, okay great!" Nudge said before running off towards the group of girls. I let out an irritated groan and sat down on the nearest bench in this giant park before letting out a defeated sigh. I was just about to close my eye's when my nose smelled the most amazing thing in the world...chocolate chip cookies. I sniffed the air and smelled the intoxicating scent coming from the crazy fan girls to my right. Now I could do the rational thing and look for my weirdo mentor _or_ I could go and find the most delicious thing in the world and then find my mentor. Hmmm what to choose...I jumped off the park bench and ran into the pile of girls.

"Hey!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Ouch!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Hey Max!"

"SORRY!" I screamed at the many now angry girls. I finally shoved my way through the crowd and immediately saw a giant food table behind the velvet ropes blocking me from the set. I looked around to see that the models were still with that Nova chick and that there was only a few security guards around me. So I quickly ducked under the rope and ran towards the table like the rational person I am, but right when I was going to reach for the plate I saw a pale hand reach out from under the table and grab the plate before pulling it back under the table. I let out a shocked gasp and glanced around to see if anyone saw it. When I saw that no one seemed to noticed I had to make a decision go under the table and steal those cookies or run back behind the rope and look for the mentor instead...

"For the cookies!" I whispered/yelled before ducking under the table and colliding with a pale figure.

"OW!" The figure hissed. I quickly scooted back and saw a boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eye's with the _cookies!_ He was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks followed by a white muscle shirt with a green beanie on top. He was giving me an irritated glare while clutching the cookies on his lap and he asked,

"What do you think you're doing, Nova!"

"I wanted a cookie." I stated simply while reaching towards the plate. The boy slapped my hand away and with a snort, burst out laughing. I gave him an angry glare and shoved him to the side before taking the plate of cookies from him and taking a giant bite of its chocolate goodness.

"Why, you laugh?" I asked around a mouthful of cookies, but it came out more of, "Woo, tu maufgh?"

"Whoa! Never thought I'd see the day when you act unlady like." He said laughing again.

"First, I'm not unlady like! Second, you don't even know me!" I whispered harshly, taking another bite of cookie.

"What do you mean 'I don't know you' I've worked with you ever since you broke into this business, smart one."

"Uh, what business surf bum r us?" I asked sarcastically.

"More like the fame kind of business." The boy said in a 'duh' voice, "Not that I care, but your acting weirder than normal. Do you want me to go get Nick?"

"Who?"

"Uh, you know your boyfriend for the past year." He answered confused. I let out a series of giggles and gave him a light punch on the shoulder before explaining,

"Dude, your thinking of someone else. I'm from Arizona here on a summer trip for school, not some famous girl from who no's where."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how my names Max and I'm normal." I stated extending my hand towards him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! So what your telling me is you are an average girl who happens to look just like the famous pop star Nova?!"

"Yes..."

"THAT'S SO COOL! MY NAMES IGGY!" He shrieked shaking my hand excitedly, "MAN I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET A NORMAL PERSON EVER AGAIN! CONGRATULATION'S YOUR MY NEW BEST FRIEND!"

"Whoa Iggster, slow your role I just met you." I said a little scandalized.

"So what I just met you and I already know that your sarcastic, witty, hot, average, funny, tough, brave, and in love with cookies. Which you can have all of if you'll be my best friend..." He trailed off looking at the cookies in between us. I took a moment to think about his offer and after a few moments shook my head in agreement and ate the cookies happily.

"So, best friend why you hiding?" I asked after I finished my cookies.

"Well being a model and all your not supposed to eat too many sweets and I tend to eat a lot. So then my manager yells at me and makes me run laps, which I don't like. So I have to hide for my sweet treats." Iggy explained taking a candy cane out of his pocket and plopping in it in his mouth. I gave him an understanding nod and we just sat side by side in a comfortable silence. But then a few minutes later a group of footsteps starting approaching our table followed by husky voices,

"Surround the table boy's!" I heard a man order. I scrambled into Iggy's lap in surprised and whispered,

"What's going on?!"

"They found me." He whispered nervously, tugging the curtains closer together.

"What does that me are they going to shoot us or something!"

"No, worse...they're going to get Bridget!" He whispered tugging me closer.

"Who?"

"My manager."

"What, that's all! I thought she was like a monster or a sesame street character!" I said, but then when I saw his troubled face I could tell she was like the devil to him. _I have to help him_ I declared. I quickly thought of a plan and asked,

"Can you sing?"

"No..."

"Perfect!" I whispered before whispering my brilliant plan to him. He gave me a goofy smile and a quick high-five, before jumping into action. Iggy threw me out from the curtain and I quickly stood up. I threw a glance at my surrounding's and saw I was surrounded by a group of men in black...interseting.

"What do you think you're doing, Nova?" A bulky man barked at me.

"I'm not Nova. I'm that boy...Iggy's vocal coach." I stated in fake confusion.

"Nova, stop playing games and go back to set." The same man ordered jerking his thumb back.

"No, not until Iggy finishes his lesson!" I ordered before adding, "Iggy, come boy the fez doesn't believe us like you said." Iggy came out from under the table with a sheepish grin and said,

"I'm sorry Miss. Ride. I was just..."

"No accuses, from the top!" I ordered. Iggy gave a pretend sigh and stood up straight before saying,

"Alright boy's I think I've gotten better so your ears probably won't bleed, but no promises!" Then Iggy typed something on his phone before music started playing and with a smooth spin he sang,

_(Glee version of Sing.)_ **Max **_Iggy_ Both

_See I really couldn't sing_

_I could never really sing_

_What I couldn't do was _**(****Sing) **Iggy ran up to a guard and gesturing with his hands sang,

_I have trouble with the _**(Note)**

_It goes all around my _**(Throat)**

_It's a terrifying _**(Thing)**

_See I couldn't really hear what note was lower or was _Iggy lifted me off the ground when I sang **(Higher!).**

_Which is why I disappear_

_If someone say's let's join a **(Choir)**_

_Hey when I begin to (**Squeak)**_

_It's across between a (**Shriek)**_

_And a quiver and I (**Moan)**_

_It's a little like a **(Croak)**_

_Or the record player **(Broke)**_

_What it doesn't have is_ **(Tone)**

_Oh I know you're thinking what a crazy_ **(Ding- a-ling)**

_But I really couldn't _**(Sing)**

_I could never really _**(Sing)**

_What I couldn't do was _**(Sing) **

**Three Blind Mice (**Three Blind Mice!)

_It isn't intentional!  
_

**He's doing his best...**

**Jingle Bell's, Jingle Bell's**

_Jingle Bell's, Jingle Bells!_

_It really blows my mind! _

**He get's depressed.**

_What I lack in pitch, I sure make up in **(POOOOOOOWER!)**_

_And all my friends say I'm perfect for the SHOOOOOOOWER!_

_Still I'm terrific at a **(Dance)**_

_Guy's are coming in their _**(Pants)**

_I'm a birdie on the _**(Wing)...**

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE!" A new voice screamed. Iggy and I immediately stopped our song and looked over in the direction of the voice. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and angry brown eye's was stalking over to us in a sparkly pink dress and 6 inch heels looking ready to kill. Iggy quickly bent down behind me while I just stood there dumb founded on how familiar the girl looked and then it hit me.

"Well, Well," I coaxed at the girl, "Isn't it the fabulous Maya strutting her way over here to torture the innocent, I see some things never change."

"Max?" Maya gasped in surprised.

"Hello sister! Miss me?"

**Alright I rewrote this chapter because I didn't like the other one...So I want at least 5 reviews and I'll put a new chapter up tommorow, that does enter Fang and let's just say he's going to be VERY different from the usual encounters in the Fang leaves and returns cliche's. SO REVIEW!**


	4. Best Buddies?

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Max POV:**

"WHO IS DISTURBING MY SET!" A new voice screamed. Iggy, Maya, and I turned towards the new voice entering our little circle and I saw a woman in her early twenties with red hair and a green dress plowing her way towards us. I let out an aggravated sigh and thought, _What have I gotten myself into!"_

"James, Maya why aren't you two over on set? We are about to start the next scene!" The woman seethed disapproval.

"Well you see Bridget, I was just taking a walk to get some refreshing water when I saw this poor defensive blind girl standing in the crowd trying to listen for Nick's arrival! So me being the saint I am I decided to give her a little tour around set, right Max?" Iggy asked giving me a slight nudge.

"Iggy? What's going on? Actually, can you just lead me back to the crowd I think I hear my friend yelling for me." I lied starting to walk away in the wrong direction just wanting to be anywhere but here now.

"Why of course, just this way!" Iggy said taking my arm and leading me towards freedom. But before we even got close towards the velvet ropes, Iggy was yanked back by one of the bulky guards and then Bridget was standing in front me.

"Max. As in Maximum Ride?" She asked me. I gave a nervous nod and was backing up slowly when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up so my feet were dangling from the ground.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME!" I screamed thrashing around in the person's grasp.

"Calm down Max!" Maya hissed trying to prevent the crowd from hearing this disaster about to happen.

"Yes Max, do calm down. We don't mean any harm, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Bridget Dwyer and I am your mentor this summer." She she said while beaming at me. I stopped my thrashing and looked at her like she grew 3 heads before asking dumbly,

"Your our mentor?

"Yes! We are going to have a great time this summer!" She squealed excitedly. I hung in the guards arms for a few moments while I let everything she said sink in. So basically I have to spend the summer with my sister and her manager who is my mentor while learning how to perfect my voice with my friends. It could be worse, I guess. But what was still nagging me from the back of my mind...it was something about...Nudge?..No...Ratchet?...Ratchet...RATCHET! 

"OH RATCHET! I WON OUR BET YOU GIANT GREEN BEAN! NOW YOU OWE ME AND NUDGE ANY SWEET TREAT WE WANT! HA-HA-HA!" I screamed towards the crowd of screaming girls. I saw Nudge break her way from the crowd and grasp on the ropes while looking for me.

"NUDGE OVER HERE!" I yelled waving my hands over my head. Nudge spun in the direction of my voice with a huge grin, that quickly dropped when she saw the place I was in. Let's just say I've been in this place before...I don't want to talk about it.

"MAX! Did you get arrested? No, let me guess you're being kicked off set because you found a whole bunch of cookies and just couldn't resist stealing them? That's right isn't? That's it I'm calling Ella and her and I are going to have a very long talk about your addiction and then we are going to buy you a..."

"NUDGE!" I screamed interrupted her rant, "I found our mentor!"

"What?"

"Look!" I exclaimed gesturing to Bridget. Bridget put on a warm smile and gestured for Nudge to come over here, which she happily obliged.

"You must be Monique or Nudge, which do you prefer?" Bridget asked shaking her hand.

"It's Nudge," Nudge answered nervously before turning in my direction and with wide eye's screamed, "OMG YOU'RE NOVA! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR MUSIC AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO MEET YOU IN PERSON! EEKKK YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE MAX! MAN THAT MUST BE DEPRESSING!"

"HEY!" I screamed really offended.

"No, not in an insulting way. More in a it's kind of depressing that you found out that you look like someone else. I mean it could..."

"MAX!" I heard Ratchet intervene from the crowd of girls. I looked towards the crowd to see him and Dylan fighting their way through, but it wasn't really working out. _'Man girls are vicious' _I thought when I saw one try to rip Dylan's shirt off.

"You're just really popular aren't you?" Iggy whispered too me.

"This is nothing in my life." I whispered back with a smirk. Iggy let out a low chuckle in response before turning his attention back to the two struggling boy's. I saw Ratchet finally break out of the crowds grasp and when he saw the predicament he probably thought we were in, he immediately took action by screaming,

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Before crashing through the ropes and plowing towards me and the guard with a determined look in his eye's.

"Ratchet wait, it's not what you AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as Ratchet plowed both me and my guard down. I gasped for air when my back hit the ground and laid there pitifully while Ratchet punched the guard repeatedly who was holding me seconds ago.

"Ratchet!" Nudge hissed grabbing Ratchet and pulling him off the guard angrily.

"Let go of me Nudge I got to teach this guy a lesson for harassing my best buddy! You cool short stack?" Ratchet asked looking towards me while starting to calm down.

"Hey what do you mean your best buddy? Don't you mean my best buddy?" Iggy growled stepping between Ratchet and me.

"Uh, no. She's my best buddy!" Ratchet growled back,

"Uh, no she's my normal best buddy! We shared cookies!"

"YEAH, WELL WE'VE SHARED PANTS! SO THAT MAKES HER MINE!" Ratchet exclaimed loudly before giving Iggy a hard shove. Iggy gave him a shove back followed by a punch to the stomach. Ratchet doubled over in surprise, but quickly recovered and quarterback plowed him to the ground before throwing various punches to his face while Iggy tried to knee him in a very private place.

"Stop you idiot's!" I ordered from my spot on the ground. When neither of them seemed to have heard me, I hopped off the ground and was about to jump into the fight when I saw a flash of black shove me back and jump into the pile of boy in front of me. I saw the flash knee Ratchet and Iggy in both of there private parts before throwing them off each-other and stepping away while the boy's moaned pitifully in pain.

"Thank goodness you got my text Nick." Maya exclaimed throwing her arms around the boy in black swim trunks. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and said something to her that made her giggle before turning towards the crowd of fans and giving them a small wave that made them scream even louder.

"OMG! YOU'RE THE NICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO MEET TWO OF MY ALL TIME HEROES IN ONE DAY AND HANG WITH THEM ALL SUMMER! I THINK I MIGHT JUST DIE!" Nudge squealed happily.

"I can't believe I haven't gotten my reward from Ratchet yet! COME ON RATCHET CHOP,CHOP!" I coaxed at him.

"Really, Max?" Nudge scoffed.

"Yes! Really! I take my rewards seriously!"

"You alway's have..." Maya muttered from the boy's arms, "Will you ever grow up?"

"Let me think about it..." I said before pretending to take a moment to think, "Nope! So _HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UPPPPPPPPPPPP!" _I sang loudly. Nudge gave me a shove and muttered, "Show off..." But with her knowing smile.

"Yeah, I know I rock hard." I admitted.

"Wait, Max? As in Maximum Ride?" The boy in black asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that, today? Maybe I should announce to the world who I am for now!" I exclaimed tiredly, "HEY WORLD MY NAMES MAXIMUM RIDE! YES THEE MAXIMUM RIDE! SO STOP ASKING!" I screamed. I was about to go see if Iggy and Ratchet were okay when I felt a pair of arms yank me to their warm chest and hug me so tight that you think I could disappear.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Maya started walking over to us, but stopped when she heard him reply,

"Hugging my best friend."

"OH NO IT'S' ON NOW!" Iggy and Ratchet screamed. _OH NO!_

**Reviews, Reviews are the tickets for the next chapter which can either be seen Wednesday if I get a nice amount of reviews or Friday like normal. So review I would like at least 7 to update Wednesday! Don't you want to meet model Fang? Also go to my profile to learn a little more about me! I have random questions I answered so I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Max vs Food!

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 5: Max vs Food**

**Max POV:**

"I swear to the cookies in my tummy, if you guy's come over here and tackle me I will kick both your butt's to Mexico in three seconds flat!" I threatened immediately when I saw them getting ready to pounce. I then untangled myself from Maya's weirdo boyfriend and took many, _many _steps back.

"Alright super model dude who do you think you are hugging this merchandise." I asked, failing my arms all over my body.

"You don't recognize me?" Nick asked surprised.

"Nope." I gave him a once over trying to recognize him, but all I saw was olive tone skin, black hair, and a lot of height. I tried to think harder, but my mind was telling me he was just some attractive, rich dude who decided to hug me in front of his girlfriend. _"Idiot..." _I thought, _"Wait...Idiot!" _I quickly ran up to him and looked into his confused, dark eye's and did the thing I did best...I bit him.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE FLIP MAX!" Nick screamed while clutching his left hand. I quickly removed his hand away and looked at his left and saw my new bite marks on his skin, but then I saw the little birth mark just below his knuckles to prove he was...

"Fang..."

"YES!" He yelled, clutching his hand. I slowly took a step back and inwardly flinched as all of our memories came tumbling back into my head until it stopped at the most painful one it could find...him...leaving. I let out a strangled sound and backed away even farther.

"Max?" Fang asked concerned starting to approach me, but I put my hands up in a warning sign to try to stop him. But of course him being the idiot he is, took it as encouragement to keep coming towards me. So I did the second best thing I could do...I ran. I spun around and ran towards the crowd of screaming girls until I was consumed by their chaos.

"OMG! IT'S NICK!"

"HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS US!"

"SURGE TAKE A PICTURE!"

"HE'S SO HOT!" I heard many of the girls start screaming in excitement as Fang entered the crowd. But I still continued to run even after I escaped the clutch's of hormonal teens.

"MAX! WAIT!" Fang screamed after me. I did a quick left at a giant fountain and jumped into the nearest bush I could find and tucked my head in my knees while I waited to hear his footsteps come and go. _I will not cry! I will not cry! _I chanted in my head. I did not want to waste my tears on the likes of..._him. _He doesn't deserve them or deserve to just waltz in my life or more like hug back into my life. I mean who does he even think he is thinking that we would be okay after all those nasty words he said. While I got lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that two different pairs of arms reached into my bush and were about to grab me. I felt one pair go around my waist and the other pair clutch my mouth close. I started letting out a strangled scream and I started thrashing helplessly against the strong grip as it pulled me out of the bushes. _"So this is how it's going to end. I alway's that I'd go for something more stupid like over eating." _I thought dryly still thrashing violently in the person's grasp refusing to let this be my end.

"Max, stop!" I heard a voice whisper urgently in my ear.

"Yeah, Maxie were saving you!" Another voice added. I stopped thrashing around and twisted my body around so I could see who my two captors were...Iggy and Ratchet. Once they understood that I wasn't going to murder them, they set me down on my feet and both offered me there arms. I easily took them and we started walking towards the shops and restaurants aligning the busy streets.

"How did you guy's find me?" I asked after we blended in with the large crowd of people.

"Dude, we saw you jump into the bush." Ratchet answered.

"You both saw me? Since when are you two buddy, buddy." I teased as we took a right.

"Since we found out we all love sugar!" Iggy chirped in. I let out a laugh and said,

"So what are we all then the 3 musketeers?"

"NO! That is way to cliché we are the 3...sexateers cause we're smexy!" Iggy decided with a smile.

"No way, that makes us sound like were prostitutes." I said.

"Yeah man, we're not doing that. How bout the Epic 3?" Ratchet suggested. I thought about it for a moment and gave an okay nod, which a few moments later Iggy did too.

"Alright so we're the epic 3!" I agreed, "Alright crew what we doing?"

"We are a going to commence this brother hood with an eating contest!" Iggy announced leading us into a hole in the wall diner.

"Alright Igster what is the challenge?" Ratchet asked eagerly glancing at the menu over the counter. I looked at the menu to and found a lot of basic foods like pancakes, hamburgers, grilled cheese, eggs, etc. But right when I was about to turn towards Iggy and ask if he was planning a weird breakfast-dinner dog plate ,I saw it...the dessert shake challenge! I immediately started to read what was in it and I couldn't help the smile creep onto my face. There was chocolate-chip cookies, a piece of chocolate cake, chocolate syrup, marshmallow fluff, cherries, brownies, vanilla ice cream, and milk all blended together and then topped with whip cream and half a slice of red velvet cake on the side of a 32oz glass._ OH...MY...GLOB!_

"Alright sir and Max I got our orders in, so will you come and join me at the booth over there?" Iggy asked in a thick english accent.

"Alright Robert Pattison." I teased waltzing over to the booth and taking a seat next to the window while Ratchet and Iggy took the seat across from me. We made some random small talk while we waited eagerly for our challenge, but when it finally came out and the lady explained we only had one hour to finish the thing without any breaks and we had to hold it all down, small talk was out the window.

"Well boy's may the best girl win!" I said grabbing my spoon and sticking it in the milkshake.

"Don't you mean boy?" Iggy challenged sticking his spoon in his too.

"No, I think you guy's mean man!" Ratchet sneered and went mouth first into his milkshake. I quickly started digging into mine and I couldn't help the moan of pleasure escape my lips...

* * *

**1 hour later**

Iggy and Ratchet were laying in the booth clutching their stomachs pitifully while I sat on top of a counter calmly watching their pain.

"WE DID IT GUY'S!" I screamed enthusiastically. Alright so basically within that hour we all finished the milkshakes, but then 10 minutes later Iggy and Ratchet ran into the bathroom and starting making some very disturbing noises. I thought they were pooping, but the nice woman behind the counter said they were throwing up. So I say I basically won, but there still denying it between moans saying it doesn't count because they didn't do it right away.

"How are you not sick?" Iggy moaned.

"Because she has the stomach of a trucker." A husky voice answered at the door...Fang, "Thanks for calling me again, Clare." He added.

"No problem, sugar. I knew he was going to try it again when he walked through those doors."

"You've done this more than once?!" I laughed.

"Hahah, shut up Max!" Iggy said while Fang helped him up. I put my hands in a surrender gesture and helped Ratchet off of his booth too.

"Ells is going to kill you!" I said to Ratchet as we walked out of the diner and towards the waiting...LIMO!

"Yeah...BUT WHO CARES WE GET TO RIDE IN A LIMO!" Ratchet squealed running inside the limo excitedly.

"Ell's is her?" Fang asked surprised after setting Iggy gently in the car.

"Yup." I answered starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAX?" Fang yelled at me.

"Walking?"

"Get in the car, Max" Fang ordered pointing towards the doors. But me being the stubborn girl I am, ignored him and kept walking. I was not going to be stuck in a car with him...

"Max..." Fang warned, "Stop being stupid and get in the car!"

"No!" I replied still walking away. God, doesn't he understand I don't want to be near him.

"If you don't get in this car now, I will make you get in this car!"

"I would love to see you try!" I challenged, but when I didn't hear a reply I simply just rolled my eye's and kept walking. _I knew he wouldn't do any-_

_"_AHHH!" I shrieked when I felt two warm arms grab my waist and throw me over a broad shoulder. I started pounding on Fang's back and screaming,

"FANG, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope!" Fang answered calmly walking towards the limo.

"I will murder you! HEAR THAT NEW YORK I JUST THREATENED TO MURDER A MAN! A MODEL IN FACT! SO THAT MEANS YOU SHOULD CALL THE COPS AND SEND ME TO PRISON BEFORE HE TAKES ME CAPTIVE IN THIS LIMO! I'M PRETTY SURE HE'S GOING TO LOCK ME IN HIS BASEMENT WITHOUT ANY COOKIES IF YOU DON'T CALL THE COPS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed out before being thrown into the back seat of the limo, but before Fang could shut the door I screamed one more time,

"I SEE HOW IT IS NEW YORKER'S! YOU JUST WAIT TIL YOU SEE ME ALL OVER THE NEWS, THEN YOU'LL FEEL BAD!"

"Shut up Max." Fang said sternly, but with a familiar smirk on his face, "Driver to The Plaza please." _THE PLAZA!_

**ALRIGHT SORRY IT'S A LITTLE LATE, BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY A LITTLE. BUT HEY IT'S WEDESDAY, RIGHT? SO I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS, I REALLY LOVED GETTING THREATENED WITH SKITTLES! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW THAT WORKS OUT FOR ME! BUT HOPEFULLY CAT MUSKETEER WILL LET ME BE ME LONG ENOUGH TO UPDATE SATURDAY! SO I NEED YOU GUY'S TO HELP ME WITH SONG CHOSES FOR NEXT CHAPTER, DO YOU WANT**

**1) Thrift Shop**

**2)The Way**

**3) Clarity**

**4) Mr. Brightside**

**You choose! So review!**


	6. Clarity!

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Alright guy's it was really close between Mr. Brightside and Clarity! So the winner is...**

**Chapter 6: Clarity!**

**Max POV:**

"Woah..." I said, staring in awe at Fang's room. It was just like a small apartment with a sitting area, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and even a small balcony. He had a gold-colored rug with peach walls and white furniture with marble tables making his suite look really unFang-like, except for the various posters of different singers on them like Bon Jovi, The Beatles, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, A Day to Remember, 30 Seconds to Mars, etc...

"Psst, Ratchet!" I whispered, nudging his side.

"Yeah?" He asked breaking out of his little trance too.

"Make some sort of smart remark of Fang's room for me!" I threw a glance at Iggy and Fang to make sure they couldn't hear us and saw that they were just chilling on the comfy looking sofas not seeming to have heard us at all.

"What? Why?"

"Cause, I'm not talking to him." I replied stubbornly.

"I thought you guy's were friends?"

"Hahaha, no!" I scoffed and started laughing softly. Ratchet just shook his head and walked towards the kitchen asking,

"Hey man, Can I grab a soda?"

"Sure!" Fang called back. I walked into the sitting area and was about to sit in an arm-chair while Ratchet grabbed his soda, but when I saw how Fang was watching me I decided against it and instead went over to his coffee table which was covered with CD's and various magazines.

"I see you've made yourself at home." I remarked at Fang while looking through his CD's. He just gave me a small shrug and went back to talking quietly to Iggy.

"Still a loud mouth I see." I added with a smirk. But when no one seemed to have heard me I just continued to rummage through his stuff until I came across a CD that read 'Bon Jovi'. I looked for a stereo and found one sitting on top of a counter in the kitchen and literally ran towards it, jamming the CD in and raising the volume all the way.

_"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOUR TO BLAME! YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" _Burst through the speakers followed by the guitar and various instruments. I jumped onto of the counter and started swaying my hips and fist pumping to the song really feeling the music. Once it got to the chorus again I sang,

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOUR TO BLAME! YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME! I PLAY MY PART AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAME! YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!"

"Max get off the counter." Fang ordered.

"Oh come on Fang losing up." I called back doing a little circle on the counter while still fist pumping.

"No, cause if I did then you would think that it was okay to..."

"MAX GET OFF THAT VERY EXPENSIVE COUNTER RIGHT NOW!" I heard a very angry voice yell from the doorway. I quickly turned towards the voice and saw the Mexican devil standing there in all her flaming glory.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" I muttered hoping off the counter and turning off the music. I then turned towards the crowd of people who have now just cluttered into Fang's little suite and saw Ella, Nudge, Bridget, Dylan, Holden, and Maya have finally arrived.

"Wow, I leave you guy's alone for a few hours and you guy's go off and make famous friends." Holden exclaimed.

"You know how we do." Ratchet beamed fist pumping Holden with a grin. Ella otherwise wasn't so laid back by this situation and Fang being here wasn't helping her mood at all.

"Max, what did I tell you about dancing on tables in front of boy's?" Ella asked sternly.

"That I should make them pay money first."

"No...well yes, but the other the thing."

"Ohhhhhh, that it's very inappropriate because I'm smexy." I answered innocently, but Ella didn't seem amused since she was still glaring at me.

"Alright, Ells I was only having fu..."

"NO YOU WERE HAVING FUN ON A VERY EXPENSIVE COUNTER THAT COULD HAVE BROKE AND THAT WE WOULD HAVE HAD TO PAY FOR!" Ella yelled angrily.

"Yeah, but..."

"GO STAND IN THE CORNER UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN COME OUT!" She ordered pointing at the far wall.

"You can't tell me to go..."

"NOW!" She bellowed. Shocked, I quickly ran into the corner and stood my back facing them while angrily kicking the wall and muttering,

"This is so unfair, I'm not five years old anymore you stupid fun sucker.."

"What you did you just call me?" Ella challenged.

"I called you a rapid...fun...hugger." I tried, but when she didn't respond I decided it was probably best that I just chill here quietly until she calms down.

"I see your still the mom she never got, Ella." I heard Fang say with a chuckle, but it definitely wasn't the wisest thing to say since I heard Ella hiss,

"And you mister go into the corner too!"

"What, no this is my home!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN ME AND MAX'S HEARTS! SO GO IN THE CORNER NOW!" Ella screamed. I heard Fang quickly shuffle into my small corner and stand next to me quietly muttering,

"At least she didn't change."

"Nah, she hasn't." I muttered back awkwardly. I quietly shifted in place as I heard Bridget explain how we're going to meet her every weekday at 12 in her room for training after our lessons until 4.

"So we're not friends anymore?" Fang whispered to me.

"You heard that?" I asked looking at him in surprise.

"I alway's listen to you." He muttered, staring blankly at the wall. I shifted uncomfortably looking towards everyone else instead and I noticed Maya looking at us with a slight glare and then turning to Bridget and whispering something in her ear causing her to give a curt nod. _I wonder what that's about? _I wondered.

"ELLA I'M GOING HOME!" I finally decided to yell while moving away from the corner.

"DON'T YOU DAR..." But I didn't hear the rest because I quickly ran out of there and back to our hotel. Once I unlocked the door, I immediately fell onto my bed with a small sigh and sunk into sweet darkness.

** 2 weeks Later**

**"**La, La, La, Laaaaaaa!" Dylan, Ratchet, Nudge, and I sang in harmony. It was the 14th time I've had voice lessons with Bridget in her room and with the occasional visit from Fang, Maya, or her assistant it wasn't so bad. Except for the fact that everyone's been able to actually sing a song for her except for me. I know it's only been two weeks and I bet your thinking I'm just overreacting over everyone getting to sing just _one _song, but it hasn't been just one song it's been _three! Each! _Dylan got to sing 'Dance, Dance' (Fall Out Boy), 'If You Leave' (A Day To Remember), and 'Poker Face' (Lady Gaga). Nudge got to sing 'Call Me Maybe',(You should know that) 'Just Dance' (Lady Gaga), and 'It's Not Right, But It's Okay.' (Whitney Houston/Glee). Then Ratchet got to sing 'Mr. Brightside ' (The Killers) , 'Somewhere Only We Know' (Glee), and 'Shots' (LMAFO). Then finally there was me just singing back up for some of them. I mean was I doing something wrong? Was I a bad singer? While I was lost in my inner monologue I didn't notice that Bridget's phone was ringing and that she was yelling very loudly in it.

"SHE'S DOING WHAT...YES,YES, I KNOW...BUT...CAN'T YOU...FINE I'M ON MY WAY!" She screamed into the phone. Ratchet, Nudge, and Dylan immediately stopped their conversation and looked towards her waiting for her command. '_Oh my God she's got them whipped like dogs,' _I thought looking at there obedient forms.

"Okay guy's we're going on a field trip today to the set of Nova's new music video!" She beamed, grabbing her car key's and gesturing for us to follow her. I grabbed my bag and fixed my black shorts and Nike red and black pullover hoodie before walking in step next to Nudge. We followed Bridget to a black jeep and all slid into the seats before driving off towards the studio. We sat in a comfortable silence for the 15 minute ride until we reached the studio and that's when everything went crazy. The jeep was immediately swarmed with valets who eagerly took the car key's from Bridget when we stepped out and then they parked it who knows where. Then a bunch of security guards led us through a maze of hallway's until we finally reached a giant room covered in cameras, tv's, photographers, various workers, models, a makeup/ costume corner, and a messy dorm room set that had a fuming Maya standing in the mist of it all.

"Okay, why not you all take a seat over in those chairs over in the makeup area while I handle this problem." Bridget said calmly gesturing towards the rows of black swivel chairs before running off towards Maya. We all walked over and sat side by side with each other facing the very bright mirrors while making simple small talk.

"OMG GUY'S LOOK AT THAT HOT GUY OVER THERE!" Nudge squealed gesturing eagerly at a tall, black man in a tight black shirt and black jeans with a pair of dark sunglasses holding a walkie-talkie.

"Nudge, I'm pretty sure that's security." I said.

"I don't care I'm going to go talk to him." She declared standing up and smoothing down her dress.

"Nudge, Bridget said..." Dylan tried to say, but Nudge was already strutting conveniently over to the guy that was probably 7 years older than her.

"Dylan come to the bathroom with me." Ratchet said abruptly after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Come to the bathroom with me! I really have to pee!" Ratchet exclaimed urgently.

"Dude, no!"

"PLEASE! I don't want to go alone with all these stranger!" Ratchet begged bouncing up and down.

"No!"

"That's it you're making me do this! ATTENTION EVERYONE MY BOY DYLAN HERE IS ASHAMED OF OUR FRIENDSHIP! HE THINKS THAT BECAUSE I WANT TO GO TO BATHROOM WITH HIM THAT I'M ACTUALLY A CHICK! WHICH I CAN A SURE YOU I'M NOT! CALL ME GIRL IN RED BY THE WAY! BACK TO MY SPEECH ABOUT HOW DYLAN THINKS IT'S WRONG TO GO TO THE BATHROOM WITH ANO..."

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP I'LL GO!" Dylan screamed in frustration.

"Thanks buddy!" Ratchet exclaimed hopping towards the bathroom happily while Dylan sulked behind him. I rolled my eye's and looked around the makeup table curiously. I saw a whole bunch of different cosmetics, wigs, and fake nails covered on most of the tables. I found a brown, wavy wig that reminded me of Maya's hair, so me being me had to try it on. I pulled on a wig cap and then adjusted the wig evenly on my head and then turned towards the mirrors and saw...Maya. Well it was me of course due to the height difference, but minus that me and Maya really did look a lot a like. We could be clones if I had short, brown hair.

"Uh, Miss. Nova?" A timid voice asked. I slowly turned around and saw a short girl with red hair and glasses looking at me timidly with a hair brush in her hand. I was about to tell her I wasn't Nova, but stopped when I realized I could have so serious fun with this and get back at Bridget for making me bored the last two weeks. _'It's on!"_

"Uh, yes?" I asked, smoothing down my 'hair'.

"I see Mr. Nick has calmed you down, but could you please return to your costume so I can fix your makeup?" She asked nervously. _'Was she scared of Maya?' _I wondered surprised. Who else is scared of Maya? I knew she could be a pain sometimes, but enough to make people scared of her? Now that's not okay! No one should feel scared at work. _Girl Code!_

"Uh, sure. I'm sorry I didn't know I couldn't take it off yet." I apologized with a sheepish smile, "Which costume again?" I added. The girl seemed very surprised by me apologizing, but immediately got to work by going to the hangers and pulling out a pink halter top and white skinny jeans.

"Sorry, but no I refuse to were pink!" I stated putting the top and jeans back onto the rack.

"Bu-ut that's your costume!" The girl stuttered nervously.

"Then I guess were going to have to find a different one, aren't we?" I said. The girls eye's widened slightly, but returned back to the rack and after a few moments she pulled out a strapless, sparkly red dress.

"Nah," I said shaking my head, "Let's just cancel out anything with a skirt."

"But that's your reputation Miss."

"Then you're helping me change my reputation," I declared, "It's time to hit the model racks!" I declared pointing dramatically towards the racks that held all the model outfits. The girl let out a small laugh and walked me over to the racks were we mixed and matched outfits for a few moments until we finally agreed on a pair of black leggings, a white long sleeve shirt that had 3 layers of ruffles falling out just below my chest, and a pair of small, black boots that ended at my angle. Once I changed into the outfit the girl went to work on my 'hair' by using a black bow to put it into a high ponytail and after a few sprinkles of sliver glitter in my hair, my hair was complete. Then all that was left was make-up which I immediately refused to let her put on, but with a little begging the girl got some mascara on my eye's, a little smoky eye shadow, and a clear lip gloss smeared on my lips. I gave myself a once over and I had to admit this girl was a genius because I...pretty. I think at least...

"Thank you!" I said to the girl after a few more moments of looking at myself.

"You're welcome?"

"Well I better get to set!" I beamed getting up and prancing towards the messy fake dorm room.

"Thank God, Your back Miss. Nova! We need to get this video done by tonight so our editors have something to work with!" A big man said coming out from behind the camera.

"Jeb, camera two is ready!" A voice called from behind the set. **(Jeb's fat by the way!)**

"Great! Alright Nova we're just going to go through the song, so we can choose which moments we liked best in this set. I need you to shake that little bootie like there's no tomorrow! Do you understand?" I gave a short nod before he walked back behind the camera.

"Action!" He cried. A very up-beat song started to play and a whole bunch of models, except Fang and Iggy came running out in black tux. "_WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY SONG IS THIS! I HAVE TO PUT A STOP TO THIS FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY'S BRAIN CELLS!"_

_"_CUT!" I screamed. The music immediately stopped and all the models quickly got out of their positions while Jeb came running out asking,

"Nova, what do you think you're doing!"

"Saving the world from this disaster about to happen!" I declared before asking, "Which ones of you can play guitar, drums, keyboard, or bass?"

"Nova, your band's in the back remember?" Jeb said.

"Ah yes, I was just testing you! BAND MEMBERS UNITE!" I screamed and immediately a group of guy's came running over with their instruments in hand while waiting for a command.

"Yes, this will be perfect! Now you all of you models can just go take a nap or something." When the models didn't move I gave them a shooing like gesture and they quickly scurried off. I then went over to Maya's band mates and whispered the song I wanted to sing and they all gave curt nods before setting up there equipment. I then ordered Jeb to return behind the camera before walking up to the microphone stand and grasping onto it with my really sweaty palms.

"We're ready." Maya's guitar player said. I gave a small nod and thought, "_Here goes nothing..."_

_CLARITY! (GLEE COVER/ ZEDD! WHICHEVER YOU PREFER)_

_High Dive into frozen waves_

_Where the past comes back to life!_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time!_

_Hold still right before we crash, Cause we both know how this ends!_

_A lock ticks til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

_Cause you are the piece of me-e-e-e-e!_

_I wish I didn't ne-e-d_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know wh-h-y!_

_If our lo-o-o-ve is tragedy, why are you my remedy!_

_If our lo-o-v-e is insanity, why are you my clarity! _The band erupted into ehh's while I started jumping around with a grin and dancing like an idiot until I had to sing,

_HEY, HEY, HEY_

_If our lo-o-o-o-v-e is tragedy, why are you my remedy_

_If our lo-o-o-o-v-e is insanity why are you my Clarity! _The music and eh's continued while I danced around and I saw that many people have gathered around the set and were staring at me in awe. 'Wow you think they've never seen a girl sing before,' I thought before slowing down my movements and returning to the song by singing slower,

_Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make a amends._

_It cut's deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense._

_Don't speak as I try to leave, Cause we both know what we choose._

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back too you._

_Cause you are the pie-e-ce of m-e-e-e-e-e-e!_

_I wish I didn't n-e-e-d!_

_Chasing restlessly, still fight and I don't know w-h-h-hy!_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity! _The band erupted into more eh's and this time I was twirling in multiple circles while more people seemed to gather around and I saw that Nudge, Ratchet, and Dylan have joined the crowd. Nudge and Dylan were bobbing their heads in excitement, while Ratchet was looking at me with a smirk before giving me an air high-five telling me that he knew it was me. What can I say were best friends for a reason. But then I saw Fang, Iggy, Bridget, and Maya emerge from a hallway...I gestured for some of the models to come on the set and start dancing while the eh's started to increase to try to hide me from there views. But sadly I had to continue the song...

_WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY?_

_WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY?_

_WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY?_

_WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY?_

_"HEY, HEY, HEY!" _The crowd chanted with me.

_IF OUR LO-O-VE IS TRAGEDY, WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY?_

_IF OUR L-O-O-VE IS INSANITY, WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY?_ The models and I all stopped dancing and smiled at the camera until the music ended and Jeb yelled,

"PERFECT!" The models and I hugged each other and high-fived while the crowd was clapping historically.

"I didn't know you had that kind of voice in you Nova!" Jeb beamed.

"Well, I do..."

"Because I don't!" An angry voice interjected shoving her way through the crowd.

"Awe, Crap..."

**ALRIGHT CLARITY WON OUT AND SORRY THIS IS BEING UPDATED A LITTLE LATE! I HAD AN ART PROJECT I HAD TO FINISH! BUT I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS AND THIS WILL BE UPDATED THIS WED'S! ALSO IF YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, THEN YOU SHOULD RIGHT A REVIEW IN IT LIKE IF YOUR FRENCH OR SOMETHING BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SWEET! ALSO IT WOULD BE WICKED COOL TO TRANSLATE! I LOVE YOU ALL! ADIOS!**


	7. The Deal

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 7: The Deal**

**Max POV:**

"What this completely strange girl means, is why have you've held out on us _Nova?"_ Bridget intervened quickly while stepping into the circle.

"Uh..." I trailed off becoming really confused.

"Oh, the poor girl must be parched! Come on dear let's take you to my office!" Bridget exclaimed roughly grabbing my hand and leading me towards a sliver door. Maya and Fang trailed behind her, but she gestured for them to wait there.

"Please Max, take a seat." I walked over to one of the two red chairs in front of a giant oak desk and sat down awkwardly. Bridget walked behind the desk and sat down in a larger black chair and offered me a piece of candy which I politely declined.

"Okay, cut the crap! I'm I in trouble or something? Let me guess you're sending me back to Arizona for pretending to be Maya? Just let me warn you then that Ratchet will probably take a crowbar out of his suitcase and..."

"Max!" Bridget interrupted, "Calm down your not in trouble!"

"I'm not?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Then why are we in here?"

"Did you see that crowd cheering for you? Maya hasn't had a crowd react to her like that since she started out! Even then a crowd didn't get that excited because she's never been a high notes type of girl like you!" Bridget explained giddily while practically jumping in her seat.

"You called me in here to state the obvious?"

"No, I called you in here to make you a deal!" Bridget said.

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"For you to be Maya..."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE HER! I MEAN I WOULD BE STUCK WITH HER GROSS BOYFRIEND, BEING TOLD WHAT TO DO ALL DAY, AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HER HOURS..." I screamed. _Who does this lady think she is? _I wondered. I was starting to jump out of my seat when Bridget begged,

"Max just hear me out!"

"Why should I? I don't want to be my sister! I don't even like her!"

"Because I can help you!" She pleaded.

"How?" I asked curiously. She beamed at me for finally getting my attention and pulled out what looked like a check book from her desk.

"I understand your situation, Nicholas used to talk to me all the time about you before he met Maya"

"He did?" I asked surprised, feeling a little flutter in my stomach. Which I quickly pushed down! _Probably just talking about how he thinks I'm worthless.._I scoffed.

"Yes," She replied softly, "That's why I'm offering you a once in a life time opportunity to be your sister for 2 to 3 weeks and be a real pop star! Then when your done I will pay for whatever you decide you want after this experience wether it be a rock star or even pay for your enrollment for college, whatever you want! All you have to do is say 'yes'." She explained. I leaned slowly back into my chair and stared at her with probably wide eye's. I mean this lady only knew me for a couple of weeks and now wants to offer me thousands of dollars to spend a summer as my sister, but that also means that I would probably have to live in the plaza and ditch my friends. Could I really do that to our best summer ever? After a few moments I finally decided what I wanted to do...

"Okay, but I have two conditions."

"YES, YES, OF COURSE WHATEVER YOU WANT DARLING!" Bridget beamed.

"Okay, one I'm NOT dating Fang!" I give a slight glare just daring her to say no, but to my surprise she said,

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yes, I feel that the press has gotten bored with the NM relationship. We could mix it up maybe with a new boy like your friend, Dylan! He's a cutie!" She exclaimed copying that down.

"Will talk about that later! Second I want Ratchet to be with me at all times!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Bridget said wearily.

"Then I walk!" I declared starting to get up from my chair.

"NO, no wait! I can arrange something! I'll probably just need him to sign something to declare his silence!" She quickly got out.

"Good, then he is part of this meeting because now it includes him!"

"But..."

"FAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!" I screamed towards the door. Fang burst through it in at least 3 seconds looking left to right before asking,

"What's wrong." He walked over to me and started checking for injuries, but I swiped his hands away and said,

"Nothing, I just need you to get Ratchet because I'm to laz-busy to leave this very interesting meeting."

"Max..."

"Ple-a-a-seeee!" I pleaded giving him Bambi eye's wrapping my hands in his. He laced his hand through mine which caused a small spark to appear between them, but I quickly shrugged it off as some sort of static kind of shock. Fang thought for a moment and I saw something pass through his eye's that I couldn't place, but with a sigh he finally walked out to go grab Ratchet for me.

"I still got him wrapped around my finger!" I chuckled happily.

"MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXX!" I heard Ratchet scream followed by pounding footsteps towards the office. I saw Bridget slightly jump in her chair, but she quickly composed herself before Ratchet burst into the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He demanded.

"Got us a new adventure!" I exclaimed happily while patting the chair next to me for him to sit down. Ratchet looked between Bridget and I curiously before walking cautiously to the chair, but before he sat down he gave the chair a disgusted look and sat on me instead.

"Ratchet!" I exclaimed, trying to shove him off.

"What!? You know I don't sit on anything red!" He scoffed, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Well for him anyway...

"Ok-ay, why not we just get down to business then!" Bridget interjected impatiently.

"Whoa, Whoa slow your roll woman. Short-stack tell me what's going on? This adventure ain't illegal again, right? Cause we just got off parole." Ratchet asked.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! Basically money-bags here offered me a lot of money to pretend to be Maya and I want you to join me on this adventure!"

"Hmmmm...simple...simple." Ratchet sat down for a few moments in thought before finally asking,

"What's in it for me?"

"Getting to hang out with your best friend all summer?" I tried.

"Pssshhh your my best friend, I see you everyday!" He replied stubbornly.

"Models?" I tried.

"I'M IN!" He agreed, jumping off of my lap happily.

"Great! Ratchet I just need you to sign here!" Bridget beamed handing Ratchet a pen and paper which he happily signed, but asking after,

"Just out of curiosity, why do you want Max here to be her demon-sister?"

"Maya seems to need a little vacation and her fans aren't the same as they used to be! So we're hoping that you can help and turn her career around!" Bridget explained.

"Alright then! When do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, 6 am!"

**Sorry, Sorry! I know this is late, but only because I didn't have internet! But on a lighter note thank you to all the people who wrote to me in a different language! I was so confused and happy at the same time! So anyway as an apology the next chapter will be up by tonight and let's just say it involves a little Fax...**


	8. The Makeover!

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 8: **The Makeover

**The Next Day...**

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!" Maya screeched angrily.

"It's only for a couple of weeks sweetie! Max get off of Ratchet's shoulders!" Bridget ordered. I released the bar I was holding onto and Ratchet threw me off his shoulders and moved on towards the weights. You see Bridget said every morning from 6 to 8 Ratchet and I would have to exercise, so we are now in the hotels exercise room where I was trying to do pull up's with only a bit of Ratchet's assistance! It didn't work out...Then there's Maya who is demanding that Bridget not send her on a vacation. It's a pretty exciting morning.

"She could ruin my career!" Maya exclaimed.

"Or make it better!" I sang trying to lift up a 20 pound weight.

"You need a vacation Maya!" Bridget reasoned, "And who would turn down a trip to Japan?"

"Paris Hilton." I stated.

"Yeah, but she's banned! You're not." Bridget insisted to Maya.

"I don't care! I'm not going." Maya huffed.

"Diva." I muttered to Ratchet. Ratchet rolled his eye's and took the weight from my hands muttering about how I'm going to hurt myself one day before continuing with his.

"What if I got someone to help her! You know someone to guide her on being you." Bridget suggested.

"Like who?"

"Anyone you want! Who knows you best?" Bridget asked. Maya got that weird lost in thought expression on her face before pulling out her phone and sending a text before saying,

"I know the perfect person."

* * *

**25 Minutes Later...**

"Okay! Ratchet I swear I can do this one." I insisted reaching for the bar.

"No, you're going to hurt yourself again." He said. I still kept reaching towards the weights, but he simply took them away and placed them on top of a shelf that was bigger than I was and walked away. _Strong jerk..._I scoffed, walking towards the yoga balls instead. I laid down over one and that's really it I just laid down on one, no excercise inquired. I heard the door open and Maya sigh,

"There you are! I was getting worried." I rolled my eye's and continued to just lay over the ball content.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Bridget exclaimed nervously.

"You know what I don't think is a good idea, letting Ratchet take those weights from me." I interjected lazily.

"Ignoring Max...You said anyone I want and I chose him." Maya stated.

"I really hope you called John Karsinski! He seems like a pretty fun guy!" I exclaimed getting ready to sit up. But right when I was about to lean forward my personal Voldmort decided to pop up in my line of vision with his forever annoying smirk.

"I'm no John Karsinski, but I do think I could make Kimmel's handsome mens club." Fang smirked cozily.

"Then I'll have to personally call him and tell him that you're a NYC stripper trying to get with him." I smirked back.

"Alright calm down children. We'll do a run through with this...sitituation and see how it goes. We could use Fang to help with the makeover anyway." Bridget explained.

"I'd rather let Ratchet throw arrows at me blind folded."

"Well to bad that's not a chose!" Bridget exclaimed, "So let's head to the salon!" Bridget grabbed her key's and strutted happily out the door with Maya and Ratchet trailing behind. Leaving me and Fang...alone.

"So _buttercup_ ready to go?" Fang asked still not moving.

"Not with you anytime soon." I retorted.

"Wow Max or _Maya_ is that anyway to talk to your _boyfriend." _Fang placed his hand to his chest in mock offense, but I just shrugged and pretended to look around confused before asking,

"Dylan's here?"

"Who's Dylan?" Fang asked suddenly going tense.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Faya's out, Dax is in. Bridget agreed that I didn't have to date you." I exclaimed. Fang's eye's narrowed before growling,

"What makes you think I'll let that happen?"

"Cause I don't like you anymore at least not this you, Model boy." I stated shoving him aside and standing up. Fang opened his mouth probably about to say something, but I cut him off by saying,

"I also wouldn't because she's my sister! SISTER'S BEFORE MISTERS!"

* * *

"Ugh I hate getting my hair done!" I moaned looking at my now shoulder length brown hair.

"You look great girlfriend." Ratchet called from the soft, cushy couches in the waiting area.

"Stop being a suck up!" I called back. _I miss being blonde..._I thought pitifully. I mean why couldn't we just say Maya dyed her hair and got extensions instead of me having to change. I feel like that would have been simpler or better yet just let Maya change her whole identity and look like me instead, I mean I'm pretty smexy under my sweatshirts and shorts.

"Oh Max you look fantastic!" Bridget squealed.

"No I don't. I look like the female Zac Efron." I muttered.

"Who is very hot!" Bridget said before calling Maya and Fang in.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Maya mumbled once her and Fang walked in.

"You two could be clones." Fang muttered with wide eye's.

"Yeah, Yeah I look like Maya! Let's move on now." I gestured for Ratchet to come over and join our little posse before Bridget said,

"Alright now time for your look! If you will just step into the dressing rooms over there." I walked over to the dressing room area and found many racks of clothes filling up the little hallway. _Well, let's get this over with..._

* * *

_"NO!" _I screamed stepping out of the dressing room in a fluffy, frilly, short pink dress with pink strappy heels and a pink hairband to match.

"But you have to look like me." Maya said snarky. Ratchet let out a hardy laugh and wheezed,

"Max you look am-azing."

"Shut up!" I hissed already pulling out the hairband and throwing it angrily at Fang.

"You have to look like Maya, Max." Fang teased, throwing the hairband aside.

"If I wanted to look like Barbie threw up on me, I would just walk into your 7-year-old sisters closet!" I growled before turning to Bridget and saying," I think it's time for a new Maya!" I waltzed back into the dressing room and looked through the racks until I found something that wasn't a skirt, dress, or halter top with rhinestones. I finally found a pair of purple plaid short-shorts, a black muscle shirt with the Journey logo on it, a neon green sports bra, knee-high black converse, a few thick black wrist bands, and a pair of fish net stockings. Okay I admit I didn't find these items on any of my the racks in my dressing room, so let's just say the lady a few doors down from me is going to be missing a few items. I quickly pulled on the outfit and flipped my hair a few times before walking out of the dressing room and asking,

"How do I look?" Maya let out a horrified shriek while Fang let his jaw drop and his eye's widen. Bridget seemed to be hiding her shock and slightly judging my chose of clothing. All of the sudden I heard a loud gasp and a chair fall to the floor. I looked towards the sound and saw Ratchet staring at me with wide eye's and his jaw hanging open. I giggled at his reaction and said,

"I see you like it."

"THAT'S IT BEYONCE IS GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME! CAUSE GIRL _WHATEVER YOU ASK YOU ASK YOU KNOW I'LL DO! I'll MAKE LOVE TO YOU! LIKE YOU WANT ME TOO!"_ Ratchet sang eagerly. I quickly ran over to him and slapped him across the face before reminding him,

"We dated before and you remember what happened."

"I know, I know. You just look so good." I blushed at Ratchet words and looked back towards the others to see that Maya and Bridget were whispering to each other while Fang was glaring daggers at Ratchet. _Weird..._

"Alright Max or Maya I approve except remove the tights. It's a little much." Bridget said after a few moments.

"Cool. I'm ready then!" I agreed. _ALRIGHT WORLD TIME TO EXPIERENCE MAXIMUM RIDE!_

**Alright as promised here is the extra chapter! Now it's time for the fun and drama to unfold! I love your reviews! So that's why after every chapter I'm going to leave a question or poll to help you review! So the question today is...**

** "If you could add any famous person to a handsome club who would it be?"**

**I will reveal my answer with the next chapter Saturday! Hint: (He looks amazing shirtless!)**


	9. Fans!

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 9: **Fans

Max POV:

"Here hold this." I said handing Ratchet some of the many shopping bags from after my 'little' makeover. We're walking away from that messed up nightmare and are trying to find a place to have lunch before Bridget notices that we left and tries to choke leaves down our throats or whatever models eat.

**"**Max! Hotdog place 10'o clock!" Ratchet cried happily interrupting my thoughts. I looked towards my left and saw a small brick building sitting in the corner of this crowded street with a sign that read **HOT DOG SAM'S!** I could practically smell the salty fries and greasy grills from here and my mouth watered in joy at the thought of some real food. I grabbed Ratchet's hand and we sprinted towards the food paradise, but of course something had to stand in our way and no it wasn't Fang this time. It was something much worse...

"OMG! IS THAT NOVA!"

"WHERE'S NICK?!"

"WHO'S THAT GUY!?"

"IS THAT YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!?"

"I LOVE HER NEW LOOK!"

"NO SUSIE, THAT GUY SEEMS MORE LIKE A 9.5 THAN A 10!" The crowd of teens, preteens, and loners soon clouded my vision and eager hands started trying to grab Ratchet or hand me an autograph book that was covered in sweat.

"Who does that wannabe think she is calling me a 9.5! I demand justice!" Ratchet whispered furiously at me while swatting away a woman with way too much makeup trying to grab his lower area.

"Man we really shouldn't have snuck away!" I cried. I looked at the many wide adorning eye's and very grabby hands of Maya's so-called fans and realized how these people really adore her and would probably do just anything to meet her. Desperate much...I mean she's just a person, not a mutant freak. I continued to look through the crowd in hopes that an angry Fang would make his appearance and save me and Ratchet from this nightmare, when I realized that Ratchet wasn't next to me anymore...

"Awe, crap..." I muttered angrily. Now I was caught in a sea of people who have most likely eaten Ratchet, alone with no help this time.

"RATCHET!" I called.

"WE WILL YOU SIGN MY BOOK!?"

"NO, SIGN MY MINE!?"

"NO, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"HAVE MY BABY!" The demands just kept getting louder and louder and it seemed that the crowd was getting bigger and bigger until I couldn't even see the busy streets anymore and that's when I finally snapped.

_"HE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YYYYYYYYYYY" _The crowd quickly shut-up and looked towards me with hungry eye's over my probably different voice or Maya's different voice. I knew I probably only had seconds to get myself out this issue and get Ratchet back before he ends up in pieces, so I did the first thing that came to my head,

"I mean..._Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No, way! No, way! I think you need a knew one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No, way! No, way! I know it's not a secret ! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be you're girlfriend!" _I sang at the crowd starting to make my way into it. I started signing autographs and taking pictures while I continued to sing,

_"You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right "_

"MAX! IT'S ME! YOUR BUDDY! REMEMBER?! SAVE ME!" Ratchet screamed somewhere to my left. "I** can't believe I'm about to do this to him, but I want that hotdog..." **I thought sadly at my new idea. Well it's better than Dylan...

_"She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!" _I sang pointing towards the direction of Ratchet.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend" _The crowd was erupting in wild cheers while other's starting screaming basically, "You broke up with Nick!", "He seems so fun!" and my personal favorite, "Go take a giant piece of him, girlfriend!"

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)" _I saw a few girls start to move away from a small corner and I saw a familiar black baseball cap pop into my view. Then I saw Ratchet fully stand up and look at me with a what-do-you-think-your-doing look, but still grinning non the less.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?! _I continued to sing while walking over to Ratchet and grabbing him my the shirt and bringing him dangerously close to me while singing,

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! _I finished releasing Ratchet from my grasp and him seeming to understand what I was doing wrapped his arms around my waist and just tugged me closer before yelling,

"Yes, you just heard her right! She is no longer with that emo-weirdo and is with me the swagger-king!"

"He's not the swagger king."

"Just ignore her." Ratchet announced in a kingly voice and started tugging me away from the crowd, "We must go and eat hotdogs, now! So long over ecstatic loners!"

"RATCHET!" I scolded.

"Sorry, pretty, over ecstatic loners!" Ratchet called at the crowd while tugging me towards the hot dog place again. When we saw the crowd disappear, I started laughing and said,

"I can't believe that just happened!"

"I know, who knew fans were that crazy!" Ratchet laughed.

"You know those fan's were around our age, right."

"So, they're still crazy! Now let's go eat hotdogs!" Ratchet cried and was about to start sprinting over before stopping and saying,

"Wait were not taking any chances!"

"What do you, AHHH!" I screamed as Ratchet picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ratchet!" I laughed.

"MIGHTY HOTDOG! MIGHTY HOTDOG!" Ratchet chanted excitedly. I continued to laugh and right when Ratchet was about to open the doors to the holy land, I felt a slight poke on the top of my head and still laughing I looked up from Ratchet's back and saw a pair of black eye's looking back at me with slight amusement.

"OH, GREAT! ALRIGHT FUN SUCKER, HOW DO YOU KEEP FINDING US!" Ratchet cried unhappily.

"I've known Max forever and know that she's either hungry or tired at all times. Nothing else." Fang said staring deeply into my eye's.

"Sorry, I'm not as complex has Maya when it comes to needs." I growled frustrated.

"Come on Max, time to go back." Fang sighed starting to reach for my hands, but I quickly pulled them away and growled,

"No!"

"No?"

"NO! GLOB FANG! I JUST WANTED TO GET A HOTDOG, NOT FLY TO SCOTLAND! I MEAN IS IT REALLY THAT BIG OF A DEAL! THE FANG I REMEMBER USED TO EAT AT LEAST FIVE OF THESE FROM GREASY DAVES! BUT LET ME GUESS IT'S NOT HEALTHY ENOUGH FOR YOU, RIGHT? THAT'S IT YOUR OUT OF THE UNION!" I cried.

"Max, stop being over dramatic." Fang scolded.

"You, did not just scold me." I said shocked, "That's it _Dad _why not you go back to Maya and go do whatever you and her do in her new hideout for the next view weeks because I don't want you here!"

"Max!" Ratchet gasped in surprise at my harsh words. But I didn't waver from my glare on Fang's face because this was between me and him. I saw hurt flash through Fang's face, but he quickly shut-down and said blankly,

"Fine."

"Good."

"MAX!" Ratchet scolded throwing me off his shoulder and whispered to me,

"I may not like him, but he cares about you and you shouldn't throw him away over a fight you had a year and a half ago. I know I wouldn't like that if you did that to me."

"I can't believe you're defending him!" I growled.

"I'm not! I'm saving you from the guilt your going to be feeling later, especially you got him wrapped around your finger, use it girl."

"Whaa..."

"Shut Up! JUST IGNORE HER MAN! I THINK SHE'S JUST PMSING! SO WHY NOT YOU COME HAVE A DOG WITH US!" Ratchet called to Fang.

"I'd like that." Fang said walking with Ratchet into the hot dog place leaving me outside.

"Awe great, Ratchet's attracted to guy's now!" I muttered.

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER IS COMPLETE! NOW TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW! TELL ME HOW YOU FELT OR ANSWER THE QUESTION BELOW, WHICH EVER YOU PREFER...**

**My answer to last weeks: Channing Tatum! (He made 'Magic, Mike' very magical!)**

**This weeks question: What's the best food ever invented? (And if anyone can guess my answer, the next chapter will be up Wednesday instead of the weekend!)**


	10. Agreements

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 10: Agreements**

Max POV:

I smelled the delicious smell of hotdogs and grease right when I stepped through the double doors. This place was just like a typical diner that you think you would only see in movies with the red booths, metal tables, and the giant counter with a plate of donuts on display. Yep, typical diner...

"Max!" Ratchet called. I turned towards his voice and saw him and Fang sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant with drinks on the table and talking quietly with each other. I slowly walked over towards them while silently planning a way to escape this horrid lunch before noon and maybe go hang with Nudge and Ella or something. But of course since the world hated me, it decided to make the only usable exit the front door. So I was stuck...great.

"There you are short-stack! Come take a seat next to papa or on papa, whichever you prefer." Ratchet winked at me with a cocky grin. I rolled my eye's at him and shoved his body closer to the window before taking a seat. I was about to grab a menu, but there was none...

"Where are the menu's?" I asked after a moment of looking.

"We already ordered." Ratchet answered.

"WITHOUT ME! Man you guy's want to see me starve, don't you? I knew it, you all want to see me die! Well your going to get your wish! Mom is that you?" I slammed my head on the table and closed my eye's trying to seem dead, but Fang interrupted my drama by saying,

"Calm down we ordered for you." I lifted my head slightly and looked at him quizzically before saying,

"Ratchet doesn't know my hotdog order. He only know's my sugar order and coffee order."

"That's why Fang ordered for you." Ratchet said taking a sip of coke.

"You don't know my order!" I laughed before adding, "Looks like I'm going die anyway better text Ella and tell her I hid her pudding in her sports bras before she put's them on." I was about to pull my phone out and just search for the nearest 'Subway' because glob knows what he ordered for me. But Fang surprised me by saying,

"I know your order."

"Alright, tell me then." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest and thinking this was going to be good.

"Alright, you like two hotdogs with chili and cheddar cheese on the _bottom_ of the bun with a side of nacho cheese so you can dip your hotdog in it because you don't think they add a fair amount. Then another hotdog with relish, mustard, and onions on top, cut in half so you don't have to get your fingers too dirty before you eat the other two hotdogs and ruin the experience." Fang answered right when they tray of hotdogs came. I looked at the tray and saw my exact order right down to a few extra napkins. I gaped at Fang in surprise and exclaimed,

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did! We would go to Dave's after every baseball game we went too." He smirked getting ready to take a bite of french fry. I couldn't believe he of all people would remember that, I mean the rest of my friends have trouble remembering my ice cream order and yet here he is getting ready to eat a french fry with a smirk on his face in silent delight. _WAIT FRENCH FRY!_

"NOOOOO!" I screamed dramatically jumping over the table and slapping the french fry out of his hand.

"What the heck, Max!" Fang demanded grabbing another fry, but I quickly slapped that out of his hand too. He seemed to be growing angry at my sudden motives, but before he could hurt me I quickly exclaimed,

"YOU CAN'T EAT FRENCH FRIES!"

"WHY NOT?"

"CAUSE YOUR A MODEL AND MODEL'S DON'T EAT JUNK FOOD! SO I JUST SAVED YOUR CAREER AND ABS! YOUR WELCOME!" I explained taking one of his fries and taking a bite of the salty goodness.

"So your going to eat his french fry's?" Ratchet asked around a mouthful of mustard.

"I'm getting rid of the temptation for him." I declared taking another fry. Fang gave me probably the biggest smile I've ever seen since I first got here and I couldn't help but grin back and say,

"I'm here to help."

"Yeah, help me starve." He teased.

"Whatever keeps your career." I took another fry and was about to pop it in my mouth when he quickly swiped it from my fingers and popped it in his instead. I let out a dramatic gasp and exclaimed,

"Ratchet did you just see that!?"

"OH, NO! NOT THE ABS!" Ratchet screamed in horror dropping his hotdog on his plate dramatically.

"I can eat anything I want, just in moderation." Fang laughed biting into one of his _FOUR _hotdogs.

"That's not moderation! That's like a fat man saying a large meat lovers pizza is just a snack!" I said taking a bite of my own very delicious hotdog.

"Or saying Max isn't addicted to cookies." Ratchet added.

"HEY! I'm on the patch now!" I pouted earning laughs from both boy's. I started joining in after a few moments and we continued eating our food in a comfortable silence, but when I finished the boy's were still eating and decided to let them finish. I jumped up and said I was going to the bathroom before walking over to the restrooms.

"IF YOU NEED SOMETHING TEXT ME!" Ratchet called before I shut the door. I rolled my eye's and walked over to the mirrors and checked my appearance. I still wasn't really used to my short brown hair, but it wasn't terrible either. I mean it was lighter, I guess...I just didn't like looking like someone else. I ran my hand through it once and felt the softness of it from all the salon hair products and I had to admit they did a pretty good job.

"But it's still not me." I murmured softly, releasing my hair and started washing the grease from my hands instead. I let my mind wander a little while I felt the cool water run over my hands and I couldn't help but think of Fang. I still couldn't believe he remembered something as little as a hot dog order! It made me wonder what else he remembered...but probably not much because he has new friends and more important things to remember, so why remember anything else about me? Right? Yeah, I'm probably right. With a sigh I turned off the water and dried my hands before returning to our table to only see Fang sitting there.

"Where'd Ratchet go?" I asked sliding back into the booth.

"Bathroom." He answered glancing out the window. I followed his gaze and it landed on a billboard for some clothes line on top of a building with him and some other model on it smirking down at us.

"Do you really like modeling?" I asked.

"Sometimes it can be stressful, but yeah I do." He admitted turning back to me with a soft smile.

"You sure do smile more." I stated with a smile of my own.

"Well it's kind of in my job description." He smirked.

"Your not working though."

"Then I guess it's because your around." He said. I turned away in slight embarrassment, but I quickly composed myself before saying,

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on guy's" He let out a chuckle and then turning serious he said,

"I've missed you."

"Why?" I asked surprised. He didn't seem to really like that answer because his expression grew dark and he asked,

"Why, not?"

"Well, you have your dream job, a girlfriend, money, friends, and a huge future ahead of you. Why miss the burden of your past?" I said simply with a shrug, but on the inside I did feel a slight pain in my chest at the thought of him forgetting about me.

"You think you're a burden to me?" He asked surprised.

"Well you did tell me to get hit by a bus." Fang flinched at the memory of his harsh words and took my hand before saying,

"I didn't mean that. You know I didn't."

"Could have had me fooled." I laughed humorously.

"No! I was hurt that you didn't want to come with me. I didn't know you got accepted into an academy. I'm sorry." I looked into his eye's and I saw complete sincerity and knew he actually was sorry.

"Fine. I believe you." I sighed after a moment, "But I don't forgive you." I added.

"What do you mean?" He asked growing tense.

"You hurt me Fang and I can't just forget that. So that's why I've decided that we're going to have to start over as just friends if you want to be apart of my life again." I explained painfully. I watched Fang go over my words over in his head and after a few moments he looked into my eye's and declared,

"Fine. But I promise before you leave we will be best friends again and you will forgive me. Just wait. It's gonna happen." I felt a smirk grow on my face and I couldn't help but say,

"I'm Max and you are?"

**Review! Review! Catch any hints for future chapters in here? Last weeks answer for me: SUSHI! I LOVE that stuff, it's just so good...But the person who answered pancakes...you were really close! ;0**

**Question of the Chapter! (My answer Thursday cause I'LL BE DONE WITH EXAMS!)**

**Do you believe in eating fast-food? If so answer in the slogan of that restaurant! Let's see if you can get it right...**


	11. Photo-shoot

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 11: Photoshoot**

Max POV:

Next Day

"UGH! Does this have to be so tight?" I exclaimed pulling my outfit this way and that.

"Hey! Don't stretch the fabric!" Bridget scolded removing my hands from my new shirt. Alright so now I'm somewhere in the middle of New York City, inside of some sort of giant, glass building, and getting ready for a photo shoot for that magazine 'Seventeen'. I had to explain to them that I was no longer that frilly, girly, pink thing that was on one of their pages a few months ago and that I'm more edgy and rock star like now. Which they took pretty okay and got to work on helping me into a rock star-like outfit and I had to admit I look like one of those girls that parents hate and forbid their kids from listening too. But then the kids just go out and buy my stuff anyway so they can seem rebellious even though there not really doing anything bad and just helping me make money. The days of a preteen...Anyway the outfit was really cool don't get me wrong, but it was REALLY tight! The designers said tight equals sexy and that I'm old enough now to be trying to attract an older crowd. I was about to protest and say I was only 15, but that would be giving away my cover because Maya's 17. So I get to look like a twenty year old rebellious college girl instead of a high school drama queen...Thank glob I don't have a mom or else she would kill me!

"Come on, Maya! The photographers ready." Bridget said strutting out the door. Yea, I said strutting. You would think she would want to be a runway model or something the way she walks all the time. I gave myself one more look in the mirror and saw a girl with messy brown hair with dark black sunglasses covering her eye's. Wearing a tight black cami with a fitted leather jacket over it and a pair of ripped, red skinny jeans with a pair of black combat boots at the end. Yep, this is far from Maya's old look. I chuckled at the thought of Maya seeing me in this, but sadly she has to stay in her apartment until I fix her reputation. HA-HA! Sucks for her. I then walked calmly out of the little dressing room and arrived in a room full of people buzzing around the set I would be taking pictures on. It was just a simple white backdrop with a few camera's and lights around it. _That's not to bad..._I thought slightly relieved.

"MAYA!" I spun around towards the voice and saw Ratchet in all his glory walking my way with a goofy grin on his face with Iggy who had a goofy grin too.

"What did you guy's do?"

"We got twins!" Iggy exclaimed happily giving Ratchet a chest bump.

"You got what?"

"Ugh, you've only been a rock star for a few days and your hearings already going," Ratchet exclaimed before walking closer to me and screaming, "WE GOT TWINS!"

"Ugh, Ratchet I heard you the first time!" I whined shoving him away before adding, "I was just a little surprised."

"What you don't think we can get twins?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"Of course not, I mean your both two young _guy's_. Was there even a female involved in this or did you adopt? Unless if one of you secretly as lady parts! GASP, IGGY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I cried swatting his arm in shock.

"MAYA!" Ratchet exclaimed, but with a smile on his face.

"What? You said you got twins. I was just thinking it was a little early for kids, but if you're ready..." I trailed off in confusion.

"Yeah, twins! Twin girls who want to date us!" Iggy laughed. I slowly processed what he said and realized he meant twins as in two girls who look-alike that want to go on a date with them, not two babies that look-alike. Ohhhh...

"Wait so does that mean I'm not an aunt!"

"Yes." Iggy and Ratchet said

"Alright, then well...I better head over to that photographer." I said after a moment of awkward slience and I started walking away. _It's not my fault I don't speak dude..._I thought walking over to a tall man with a camera.

"Ah, there is my star." The man exclaimed in a thick russian accent.

"That's me right?"

"A funny star too! May I introduce myself, I am Dimitri and I will be taking pictures of you today." Dimitri said with a very dazzling smile.

"Nice too meet you, I'm Maya." I said shaking his hand. He shook it politely back and moved me onto the set.

"Alright darling, I need you too pose in ways that you are comfortable and just have fun, okay?" Dimitri asked before moving behind the camera. I gave a small nod and looked at the camera with a smile and awkwardly placed my hand on my hip. He snapped a few shots of me like that and I continued to think and then copy moves I've seen Maya doing, but I don't think Dimitri was too happy with them because he keeps furrowing his eyebrows each time he snaps a shot of me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked after a few more pictures.

"No, no, no luv! You're doing just fine, but you don't seem like your acting like yourself." Dimitri explained quickly.

"Um, I don't really know what do." I admitted sheepishly. Dimitri's eye's softened before he said,

"You're probably just having an off day. Why not you take a moment to compose yourself while I get a new roll."

"Alright..." I watched Dimitri retreat to the back of the set before I screamed,

"RATCHET!" Ratchet quickly came running on the set with Iggy trailing behind and gave me a look over before asking,

"What's wrong?"

"I suck at taking pictures."

"No! You suck at taking pictures like Maya." Ratchet said softly. I sent him a glare and he quickly decided to add,

"Just take pictures like you, Max. Your changing Maya's image anyway, so you can't act like her."

"But what if they don't like me?" Ratchet placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down so he could meet my eye's and he whispered softly,

"How could anyone not like a short stack like you." I gave him a small smile and I was about to say something cocky back, but I was interrupted by a giant flash blinding my eye's and a russian voice saying,

"That is what I'm talking about!" Ratchet and I turned towards Dimitri in surprise and we saw him grinning at us grandly while snapping pictures rapidly.

"So this his the new boy I've been hearing about. Now this is what I call a brilliant moment. Come on give me something that you two do with each other!" Dimitri exclaimed still snapping pictures. Ratchet and me took a moment to remember the moment we had on the street yesterday and I mentally face palmed at the memory of Ratchet announcing us as a couple. I turned to Ratchet with a scowl, but he just grinned at me and said,

"I am alway's ready for a photo shoot! Come let me embrace you!" Ratchet ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me sending a familiar warmth through my body and I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me.

"Great!" I heard Dimitri beam, but now Ratchet and I were in full-blown best friend mode and weren't thinking about what was happening around us. We started doing different poses like us standing back to back with me looking up at him while he looked down at me. Or high fiving, fighting stances, pouty facial expressions to just mock most models, Ratchet giving me a picky back ride, and my personal favorite of me attempting to give Ratchet one. While we still posing and laughing I heard distantly a door slam open and a voice say happily,

"Now where is _my _girlfriend!"

**Alright guy's sorry computer problems! You know how it is. But anyway's what did you think of this chapter? I will be writing another chapter Thursday! So Review! Review! I love reading them! I'm going to get a little bit personal, but I think, NO!, I know I love all of you and your craziness! So don't change! Answer to last chapter's question: I don't like fast-food so I don't have to say a slogan.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your current favorite book? Mine is "The Selection" by Kiera Cass because I'm just like America! Which is a first for me with a book because I've never thought I was like a character until this book. If you haven't read it you should go to the nearest book place and read it because it is amazing!**


	12. L-O-V-E

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 12: L-O-V-E**

Max POV:

"Crap Cakes!" I muttered when I saw Fang walk through the doors.

"He's like your personal stalker." Ratchet muttered in my ear. I nudged his side playfully and tried to think of what Maya would do in this situation, but nothing came to mind since Fang has been her boyfriend since his career started and Maya never really dated anyone else. Sigh, I need to call a pro in this situation.

"Ratchet," I whispered, "Distract Fang while I make a phone call."

"No prob. NICK! MI AMIGO! WHAT YOU DOING HERE!" Ratchet hollered running into the sea of people. I whipped out my phone and quickly scrolled through my contacts before pressing the name best fit for this situation.

"Max!" Nudge answered excitedly, "Hows that private camp going? Where all tote's jealous! Are there any cute guy's there? I bet there is, I mean this is NYC! I bet your dating one aren't you! Ahh, I'm so happy for you! Okay is he blonde, orange, red, purple, black..."

"NUDGE! I don't have a lot of time I need to ask you an important question!" I interrupted. I heard her let out a huff before she said,

"Fine! Sheesh, no need to you yell! I just wanted to know what color his hair is, since you know you haven't texted or called in 2-" I quickly shut my phone and muttered,

"Ella it is." Before dialing her number and checking on Ratchet while it rang. He was giving Fang a bro hug and seeming to be asking him some sort of question that was probably personal since Fang's eye's widened and his jaw slacked a little. Dimitri was over there too taking multiple pictures of the two and grinning excitedly.

"Hello." Ella's voice rang through, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ella! Thank glob! Ratchet's in distraction mode and I need to ask you a question really quick and I promise I'll text you why later!"

"Oh don't tell me you two did something illegal already! I wanted to go shopping with my money for a change." Ella sighed heavily into the phone and probably shook her head tiredly.

"No! Okay there's a prissy girl who is dating this emo guy and she broke up with the emo guy for an idiot instead. But the emo guy doesn't know, so how does she break it to him?" I asked quickly.

"Oh my glob, I can't wait to here about this later. Okay so since I'm guessing the priss is snobby too, she would probably just do something dramatic and walk off with her new boy. That's at least what happens on most dramas. But if she's nice and cared about the guy she would probably break it to him gently." Ella explained.

"I see, I see." I mumbled processing what she said and with a quick 'Thanks, love you' I hung up the phone. I looked towards Fang and saw Dimitri talking to him excitedly. I started walking towards them and I saw Fang's posture tense at whatever Dimitri was saying and then his eye's flashed between Ratchet and I before returning his attention to Dimitri._ Oh crap..._ I thought before moving a little quicker.

"Hey, guy's!" I said pleasantly, squeezing my way into their little circle.

"Oh, Maya! It seems you have a little love triangle forming don't you." Dimitri beamed at a me.

"Oh, no,no! No love triangle! Just a boy in denial and then Ratchet." I shook my head a little too quickly, but I don't think Dimitri noticed too much since he was shoving us three back towards the set. I threw a worried glance towards Fang, but he was completely shut down and Ratchet, well...who knows. I let out a sigh while Dimitri ran behind the camera again.

"Okay! Smiles! Maya you get in between them sweetie and look confused." Dimitri grinned.

"This isn't a love triangle! Where not twilight!" I whined, but moving into the position anyway. Dimitri took a few shots and changed our poses a few more times until he decided to just remove Ratchet so he could just get some pictures of me and Fang alone. I was about to protest, but Bridget gave me a look saying _don't mess this up, were making money!_ So with a sigh I wrapped my arms around Fang and he wrapped his around my waist causing a feeling of electricity to pass momentarily between us, but slowly fade away. I looked up into his eye's and saw a smile gracing his face while he looked down at me, but I knew it was pretend since it didn't reach his eye's and how his grip was tense around me.

"Fang," I whispered, "I'm sorry, but I did warn you that I wasn't going to date you."

"I didn't think you were going to go through with it since you said we were friends." Fang whispered harshly.

"_Yeah, friends_! Not boyfriend and girlfriend." I hissed back. When he didn't respond after that I knew he was done talking about this causing me to feel slightly guilty. With another sigh I casually moved my hands down to his sides and did the thing I knew that would cheer him up a little bit. I poked him in his sides...hard.

"Ahhh!" Fang breathed with a short laugh.

"Got you!" I sang happily. I did it again causing him to jump a little and he gave me a look demanding that I stop, but I don't listen to people, so I did it again. But this time Fang was prepared and grabbed my hands before I could reach his sides.

"Now, Max you know not to get in a tickle war with me." Fang whispered darkly, tugging me a little closer to him.

"I do?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, you do." Then with that Fang released my hands and attacked my sides rapidly causing me to let out a scream that soon turned into a laugh. My sides where on fire as he continued to tickle me and my throat was becoming raw from all my laughing, but it felt good. I looked up into Fang's eye's and I saw them shining with laughter as he tickled me while lights flashed in the background of our little moment.

"Uncle?" Fang suggested to me as he continued to tickle me.

"Never!"

"Alright then I'll just have to keep going and going until you either say it or die. Your chose." Fang said before tickling me even harder. I let out a cry and tumbled to the ground and for a brief moment Fang's hands weren't on me and I was able to gasp for air, but then Fang was there straddling my hips and attacking my sides again. I was pretty sure I was going to die of laughter in a few more minutes, so I finally decided to put this issue into my own hands and with a slight twist of body I flipped myself onto my stomach and Fang off of me. Then with a sweep of my legs, they connected swiftly with Fang's feet and he tumbled to the ground in a heap. I quickly flipped my feet off the ground and with a dust of my pants, I declared,

"I win." Before walking off towards my dressing room and adding, "See a later Nicky-Poo."

"Whatever you say Maya-Bean!" Fang said playfully back.

**Kind of just a filler I know, but hey there was a little Fax! But I promise drama will unfold in the next chapter! So be prepared cause there will be action! Review! Review!**

**QOTC: If you're a true 90's kid, then you should know what show this quote is from...'Hey, Football Head!' Next chapter the right answer is revealed.**


	13. Rival

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 13: Rival**

Max POV:

"_She takes off her dress now, letting me go and I just can't look it's ki-i-illing me-" _I softly sang while putting my black jean shorts on and putting the rest of my 'rock star' outfit on one of the many racks. After removing the rest of my makeup and pulling down my green striped hoodie, I was ready to go. I was stepping out into the hall when I heard a girlish voice shriek,

"OMG, YOUR MAYA'S BOYFRIEND, RIGHT?" _Oh Jeez_ _who wants Ratchet now! _I thought tiredly following the direction of the voice. I mean can't Maya's fans just get lives and leave me the heck alone! The problems of a famous person...I just turned the corner when I saw Ratchet backed up against the wall by some very pretty Asian chick. She had long black hair, dark brown eye's, and was wearing what looked like a school uniform. That's normal..._  
_

"I'm Kate." The Asian girl or Kate purred.

"Oh look Maya's here." Ratchet said loudly when he saw me, shoving Kate gently aside and rushing behind me with wide eye's. _There must be something wrong with her if Ratchet rejected her._ So I put a polite smile on and said,_  
_

"Sorry about Ratchet he's antisocial."

"Oh Maya it's so great to see you and what an honor to meet your cute new boy. I can admit I was getting a little tired of Naya or whatever you and Nick were called." Kate strutted over and gave me a quick hug, which I awkwardly returned before we pulled back and with a smile she added,

"I can't believe how much you've changed in just a few months. But you know what people say, change can do a girl good."

"I completely agree." I leaned back slightly on Ratchet who wrapped his arms around my waist making us look very couple-like.

"Your style was getting too pink anyway. I mean the message was completely wrong for you and I totally love this new one you created, what is it? I have no taste." Kate sneered dropping the smile. I felt Ratchet's arms tense around my waist, but I felt is chest start shaking before he leaned down to whisper,

"I think she just insulted you."

"I'm not sure, but it was a really pathetic one." I whispered back, smirking slightly. I'm guessing that this girl is not Maya's friend after all, which makes me kind of like her cause now I get to be mean to someone finally. Oh yeah time for an insult war.

"Insult war." Ratchet whispered happily knowing my thoughts as usual. I felt is arms leave my waist, allowing me to take a step forward and say,

"Oh thank glob where starting where we left off. I was kind of scared you were trying to be friends with me. But before we start this whole deal with us can I just say you have something on your chin."

"I don't feel anything." Kate said wiping at her chin gently.

"No not that one! The third one down." I exclaimed. Kate dropped her hand and narrowing her eye's hissed,

"Classy, but why not you do the world a favor and shed some ugly pounds. Why not you start by cutting off your head."

"I would, but your dad would miss me too much." I shrugged with fake sadness.

"My dad has too much class to miss someone who looks like they stepped out of an old navy catalog. That's why he has a gem like me." Kate cackled. _What kind of insult is that?_ I thought,_Man famous people need more mean people like me._

_"_Are you sure about that because he showed me your birth certificate the last time I was over and it was an apology from the condom factory." I said. Ratchet let out a soft chuckle and fist bumped me from behind while Kate let out a loud gasp before shrieking,

"Well, with your new outfits are so cheap that a thrift shop wouldn't even except you as a model."

"Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?"

"When was the last time you saw your whole body in the mirror?" Kate hissed.

"The same time you tripped over a cordless phone." Kate's face started turning red and I knew I was starting to get to her, but before she could utter another insult the doors to the set burst open and Fang stepped out and calmly walked over to us before saying,

"I thought I heard the lovely Kate out here." Fang took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it before turning towards us and saying,

"I hope you've been treating each other well, we don't need a repeat of last time."

"Of course Nicky. Maya and I have mended our way's. Right, Maya?" Kate exclaimed placing a flirty smile on her face.

"Of course. I only hate her now to the point that if she was on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink it." I smiled back with a shrug.

"This is probably the best day ever." Ratchet cut in with a smile. I turned towards him and slapped his waiting hand before turning back and seeing Kate in Fang's arms now while whispering something to him that was causing him to smile. I felt something unfamiliar bubble inside me from the sight of someone else making Fang smile, but I quickly brushed it off and said,

"Well if we're done here, Ratchet and I must be going."

"Oh of course. Fang and I have our photo-shoot anyway right now." Kate giggled as Fang wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the doors, but before they left he turned around and said,

"Oh Maya by the way, Bridget say's that you have the rest of the day off."

"THANK GLOB!" I screamed happily, watching Fang and Kate disappear through the double doors.

"YEA! WE CAN GO HANG OUT WITH THE GUYS!" Ratchet screamed happily. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent Ella a text saying were coming over.

"Wait we can't go over with you looking like that." Ratchet exclaimed dramatically.

"Why not?"

"Uh your not blonde and look exactly like Maya." Ratchet explained looking me up and down.

"Your right, wait here!" I said rushing back to my dressing room and running over to the makeup table. I quickly scanned the supplies and found a long blonde wig, a short red wig, a spiky pink wig, a medium blue wig, and a short brown wig, but no dirty blonde wigs. Crap! I quickly just took a hair net thingy and wrapped my hair in it before just putting on the blonde wig and grabbed the pink wig and another hair net before walking back towards Ratchet.

"That's not the right hair color." Ratchet said when I came back.

"I know, but we can just say a group of stupid mean girls tried to dye my hair and they grabbed blonde hair dye instead of pink." I shrugged before taking out the other hair net and handing it too Ratchet.

"What's this for?" He asked curiously.

"If I have to wear a wig, you have to wear a wig." I demanded before helping him place the net over his hair and placing the pink wig over it.

"Man it's like were bad spies in disguise." Ratchet laughed, adjusting the wig on his head.

"Haha except we work it." I beamed. Ratchet nodded his head and offered me his arm, which I happily took and lead me towards the elevators. But before we could reach them, my phone vibrated and I looked at it to see it was a text from Ella and what it said made my stomach drop,

_911! That cute Iggy guy is here and he just told me that Mrs. A said that their closing down the camp! There sending us all home!_

**Alright sorry it was awhile, but I just needed a little time to think about the next few chapters. But anyway the camp is getting shut down! Oh no! What are Max and Ratchet going to do! Well you'll have to review to find out!**

**5 reviews=****Wednesday**

**10 Reviews= Tuesday**

**15 Reviews=Tomorrow!**

**QOTC: Answer to last weeks was 'HEY ARNOLD' (I love that show!) But the question for this chapter is,**

**"WHAT IS THE BEST INSULT YOU HAVE EVER HEARD?"**


	14. The Idea

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 14: The Idea.**

Max POV:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE SENDING YOU HOME!?" I yelled pacing around Ella and Nudge's room.

"There's not enough kids or money anymore to support the program." Ella explained bitterly.

"Well can't they just fundraise or something?" I asked.

"I guess not." Ella said, leaning back on her bedpost. I let out an angry sigh and ran my hands angrily through my hair while still pacing the room. I just couldn't wrap my head around this situation I mean sure this program isn't cheap, but still the students pay for everything pretty much! Ugh, why does the world alway's seem to be against me right when everything is starting to look up for me. I don't think I could be away from Ella and Nudge for a whole entire summer, but wait wouldn't I be sent home too? I bet I would because all Bridget told Mrs. A was I would be located to a different branch of the camp with Ratchet. Great there goes my food and future...

"Hey calm down Max." Ratchet coaxed calmly interrupting me from my internal rant.

"How can I calm down when we're being sent home!" I exclaimed.

"We've been in worst situations then this. I think we can come up with some sort of idea." Ratchet moved from the chair he was perched on and walked over to me slowly before placing his hands on both of my shoulders sending a wave of warmth through me. I immediately started calming down a bit and I leaned into Ratchet's chest before mumbling,

"I can't leave yet."

"You won't have too because I have an idea."

"What?" I murmured into his chest curiously.

"Well you know I know this really funny girl who can sing really great and I remember this project I had to do with her last September..." Ratchet trailed off. I quickly pulled away from his grasp and gasped,

"I remember that! But how will that help us?"

"Well if we sing the song and put on YouTube, but you as you know who. I bet we could get some cash from Bridget to save the camp or at least some help with this little problem." Ratchet whispered in my ear.

"OR WE COULD USE THE SONG TO PROVOKE BRIDGET TO BUY THE PROGRAM!"

"THAT COULD WORK TOO!" Ratchet yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S TALKING ABOUT?!" Nudge demanded irritably.

"Ratchet and his new girl are going to save this program." I explained happily.

"Maya?" Ella asked surprised.

"NOVA! THEE NOVA IS GOING TO SAVE OUR CAMP! ZOMG! I HAVE TO GO TEXT ALL MY FRIENDS!" Nudge screamed before hurrying out of the room happily.

"She's too happy." Iggy stated.

"Say's the guy who got hyper off of water." Ella said, rolling her eye's.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you put sugar in that."

"You saw me get it from the tap." Ella exclaimed slapping him on the arm.

"OW! IGGY ABUSE!" Iggy cried grabbing his arm dramatically and tumbling on top of her. Ella let out a laugh and threw him off her before asking,

"How did he find out where I'm staying?"

"I don't know. He probably stalked you." I shrugged.

"Well you two lovebirds have fun. Max and I must be off and go chat with my wonderful girlfriend." Ratchet cut in while grabbing my arm and leading us out the door. But before I slammed it shut, we heard Ella scream,

"I BARELY KNOW THIS IDIOT!"

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I decided the next chapter is going to be super long instead of this one. So yeah...LOVE THE REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER IS TOMMOROW NIGHT. I SWEAR!**

**QOTC: What Pokémon would be your dream Pokemon? (Mine is either Piplup or Charizard)**


	15. We Got The World

Don't** Stop Believin'**

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Chapter 15: We got the World**

Max POV:

"Ratchet stop moving!" I exclaimed, adjusting his tie.

"Sorry! I hate wearing ties, even swag ties! You know that!" Ratchet said irritably.

"Yes, but you look very dashing in them."

"Did you just say _dashing_?" Ratchet laughed giving my shoulder a shove.

"Yes, I'm trying to be more sophisticated." I said slapping him on the arm.

"Keep trying." I rolled my eye's at Ratchet and put the final touches on his outfit. Ratchet was wearing a very clean white button down shirt with a green neck tie hanging loosely around his neck. Followed by a pair of blue jeans and converse making him look casual, yet nice. I was wearing a _dress,_ sadly. The top half was like a plain black cami, but then when it hit my waist it flourished out in a long skirt that flared around me in black and white ruffles that went to my knees. Then just a pair of knee-high converse because I just look amazing in converse. We were standing outside the double doors of the set we were on earlier preparing to use it for our video, but of course Fang and his model friend are still in there doing their stupid shoot because it takes _soooo _long to act pretty. Thank goodness me and Ratchet don't have boundaries because were just going to use the camera and other supplies we stole from a closet to film ourselves without them finding out. Hopefully...

"Okay we look good, you ready?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Yes! Who has to set up the equipment, you or me?" I asked, picking up the black suitcase we also stole. _Future Criminals of America! _I thought smiling.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ratchet suggested. I just shrugged and put my fist out followed by Ratchet putting out his and then both of us counted to three before throwing our hands down. I had my pointer finger and pinkie pointing towards the ground with my other fingers tucked in my hand while Ratchet had his hand as paper.

"What the chocolate does that mean?" Ratchet laughed.

"It's Fang, see my hand is in the shape of fangs. So I win." I declared throwing the bag at him.

"Fang is not even a chose." Ratchet said, catching the bag.

"Like you chose paper."

"Okay, fine mine was a spatula, but still that doesn't mean Fang wins." Ratchet exclaimed.

"Have you seen that guy! He eats spatula's for breakfast with that body. I mean there's probably loads of protein in steel." I explained sarcastically, waltzing towards the doors.

"Priss."

"Jerk."

"Princess!"

"Prince!"

"DYLAN!"

"LISSA!"

"Ahhhhhh! Take that back." Ratchet exclaimed offended. I stood stubbornly at the doors facing away from him, but of course he had to start sniffling...

"Fine, you're right I didn't mean to go that far." I said after another moment before walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"She's just so mean." Ratchet mumbled into my hair.

"I know, I know. You're not a phony plastic, your one of the nice plastics like from _Mean Girls_." I said softly.

"Thank you."

"No prob." I said pulling away and grabbing his hand before asking,

"Are you ready."

"Yeah." Ratchet beamed dragging me towards the door. He slowly pushed the doors open and quickly shoved us in before closing it softly and leading us towards a dark corner. I did a slow 360 and saw some of the workers have left for the night along with Bridget. Then there were just a few men with camera's and then probably 15 models and multiple assistants standing aside. I saw Fang and Kate holding each other closely in front of a beach back drop and wearing what looked like clothes from the _English Raven (**American Eagle)** line. _With a few very attractive male models behind them in English Raven clothes also, talking casually.

"Over there!" Ratchet whispered pointing towards a door across from us.

"You go first and then I'll follow." I ordered shoving him out of the corner with the black bag in hand. Ratchet silently sprinted across the set and quickly went through the door before I got up and followed. I quickly reached the door and silently opened it before slipping through with a sigh. I closed my eye's relieved that I wasn't caught before opening them and looking at my surrounding's. I saw that the door opened up to the roof with a great view of all the giant building's and I swear I could almost see Central Park from here.

"Yes!" Ratchet cheered slapping me a high-five before rushing over to our bag and setting up the camera and the stand. I stuck the film into the camera while Ratchet set up the extra lights since the sun was starting to set over the city.

"Man we work even when were on breaks." Ratchet exclaimed tiredly, a few minutes later.

"Yep. When did we become over-achievers?" I laughed.

"Who knows? I blame Bridget." Ratchet huffed shaking his head. I let out another laugh before gesturing for Ratchet to get in place while I put my microphone on my dress before pushing 'record' on the camera.

"You ready?" Ratchet asked as I stepped into the cameras field of view.

"Yep we just have to make sure to edit this thing after."

"Of course." Ratchet beamed before running to his laptop and pressing play.

The music started to play and Ratchet and I quickly got in a 'back to back' pose before singing,

**(We got the world -Icona Pop) Max/ Ratchet, **_Max-only,_ **Ratchet-Only.**

**They say you're a freak when we're having fun  
Say you must be high when we're spreading love  
But we're just living life and we never stop  
We got the world  
****We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo...** Ratchet and I quickly separated and started playfully fighting while singing,

**We can live fast, fly young**  
**Everyday we celebrate just like we won**  
**Only you and I, DIY**  
**We found a way to live the dream until we die**

**Just come into my arms**  
**_I will get you love drunk_**  
**_We'll be burning bright_**  
**_Us against the world tonight,_ **Ratchet and I stopped playfully fighting and switched to doing silly poses before continuing,

**They say, "You're a freak," when we're having fun**  
**Say, "You must be high," when we're spreading love**  
**But we're just living life and we never stop**  
**We got the world**

**Aiming for the stars, Jupiter and Mars!"** Ratchet continued to sing, but moved behind the camera and started gesturing for me to strut around the roof while he filmed/sang. So with a smile we continued...  
**We can ride a rocket and go so far**  
**They say you're a freak when we're having fun**  
**We got the world**  
**We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo...**

**Black shades, bright nights**  
**Back to back we'll do this 'til the end of time**  
**You and I live, don't learn**  
**Everyday we fire it up and let it burn**

**Just come into my arms **Ratchet left the camera and returned to my side before throwing his arms around my shoulders and I sang softly looking up at him...  
_I will get you love drunk_  
**We'll be burning bright**  
_Us against the world tonight!" _I sang holding down the last note.

**They say, "You're a freak," when we're having fun**  
**Say, "You must be high," when we're spreading love**  
**But we're just living life and we never stop**  
**We got the world**

**Aiming for the stars, Jupiter and Mars**  
**We can ride a rocket and go so far**  
**They say, "You're a freak," when we're having fun**  
**But we got the world**  
**We got the world**  
**We got the world** We sang holding down the last note in each other's arms while facing the city that was now cascading with lights and darkness. I don't know if it was just one of those in the moments kind of things or the fact that Ratchet's arms were like hot wires on my body, but either way all I knew is that I was leaning in and that he was leaning in too. Are lips softly brushed at first and I felt the familiar feeling of electricity from the way his lips gently moved against mine causing the familiar spark to appear that seemed like forever ago. Then Ratchet placed his hands around my hips and smashed his body closer to me before kissing me quicker and more eagerly. I kissed heatedly back and pushed all the confusion, jealously, and stress that I've had to deal with the past few days into it. I had my hands running through is messy hair and he moved his hands gingerly up and down my body. I was just about to lean into him when I heard a familiar Russian voice say,

"Now this is what I was looking for!"

**I told you I would get this in today! But anyway's who's ready for a taste of jealously? Well you'll have to review to end that craving! REVIEW REVIEW! FAX...OR IS IT RAX?**

**QOTC: WHICH TEAM ARE YOU ON FAX OR RAX? (Be honest, Ratchet's kind of hard to hate...)**


End file.
